Present Time
by Wrestling-Queen1
Summary: Trish Stratus had a little crush on Dwayne Johnson The Rock back in 2001. When Dwayne left the WWE he left Trish behind broken hearted. Trish soon after that fell into the arms of one John Cena. What happens when Dwayne triumphantly returns to the WWE? John Cena/Trish Stratus/Dwayne Johnson. Rated: T. May change later. RxR. Book Cover now up! But kinda fucked up
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Trish Stratus P.O.V

_It was 2001. I. Trish Stratus, was on my way to defend my title on the WWF show Smackdown. I smiled to myself, I have recently became a fan favorite because I smacked Vince McMahon right across the face at WreslteMania 17. It was defiantly a fun time. He was a dick anyway. I got to the entrance and looked at the curtain in front of me waiting for my music to play._

_"Trish your on!" A stage crew worker yelled._

_I nodded to him, and my music hit. I let it play for a second and walked out. The fans cheered. I walked down the ramp smiling at the fans. I walked up the steps and got into the ring posing with my belt, then handing it to the ref._

_**No Chance, That's what you got.**_

_I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh no. Not him. He has already made my life a living hell, and he's going to do it again? Are you fucking kidding me? I put my hands on my hips, and looked as Vince walked his dumbass cocky walk to the ring. It took him about a minute or two to get to the ring. He grabbed a mic, and mumbled to himself I think to tell the people to stop his music. I don't know._

_"Well." He said basically announcing his presences in the ring, what an idiot, he looked at me, "Hey Trish. How you doin'." It wasn't so much of a question as it was him trying to get my attention, a pathetic attempt at that matter, "We'll get to the business in just a minute." What Buisness? He looked at the crowd, I followed his gaze at the crowd, "I want to take this opportunity to come out and let you know that, uh, tonight, here, in this very ring." He stopped and looked at the crowd when 'Asshole' chants started to break out. I gave the crowd a smile for approval, man did I love the fans. Vince didn't look to pleased but it was funny, "Alright, but, none-the-less, a third individual will indeed join the. Vince McMahon Kiss My Ass Club." He looked at the crowd with a smug look, as they booed him, "But that's alright because when I take my jacket off, when I drop my drawers." He started to take his jacket off. Oh please no. "All you women, you'll be saying 'You know what? Mr. McMahon you really do have a really nice looking ass." Funny. He looked at me, "As as matter of fact, Trish, I'd think you probably agree with, uh, those assessments, after all you and I, we go back aways don't we?" Aways? You mean a month ago, right? "And I distinctly remember, you telling me sometime in the past, when we had a closer relationship, I remember you telling me, that I have a nice ass." He got this smug look on his face. Okay, maybe I did say that, but I was probably drunk and I need this job. "didn't you?"_

_Think about your job Trish, think about your job, I nodded as he put the microphone closer to my face, "Ya. I did." I nodded even more as he pulled the microphone away._

_"Ya, right. And, uh, if you recall though, I said to you." He circled in front of me, as he was saying this, "That I thought you had a" I saw out of the corner of my eye him looking at my ass, what a perv, "Lovely derrière yourself." Which in other words means I have a nice ass, gee thanks, coming from a perv, "You know Trish, quiet frankly if you think about all the good times we've had together." He just looked at me. Where was he going with this? "I mean I've got to say, baby you can be on fire." That pissed me off, He went behind me, what a perv, "That tiny little waist, Trish" I felt his grab my hair, okay he's really starting to creep me out, someone please save me, "The smell of your hair." Did he just really smell my hair? "Oh ya, Trish, and I also remember the," I moved my neck slightly as I felt him get closer to my neck, "The sensitivities of your neck." He stuck his face on my neck, and kissed my neck, which I moved to trying to get him off of me. "Ya, Trish We really had some good times together. Haven't we?" Jesus I hate this man more than life itself, I ran a hand through my blonde hair, "And, uh, then, and then there was" He got in my face, "WrestleMania." I heard the crowd cheer at this, "Oh did I forget about WrestleMania? Did I forget about the fact that you slapped me in my face, did I forget about that?" I head the crowd cheer in approval of what I did, "Guess whose gunna join the Vince McMahon kiss my ass club tonight?" No, no, no, no. I started to shake my head like crazy, no way in hell, "It's" He pointed to me, "You Trish. That's who it is, it's gunna be you. Oh ya. And I'm not asking you to do anything, you haven't done in the past. Maybe under different circumstances when we were a little closer, alright, and maybe it is out here in public, but you know what? I know you like being the Women's Champion don't you? It makes you feel good. It makes you feel proud. All your accomplishments, and uh, did I leave out the part that I want you to get on your knees?" I made a face, no way in hell, this man is sick as fuck. "Did I leave that part out Trish? Come on. Come on now be a good girl. Now just get down. On. Your. Knees. It wont hurt. It wont hurt. Baby you done this. It's not such a big deal. Just. Get. On. Your. Knees." I love my job, I love my championship. I need this job. I slowly got on my knees, when I got on my knees fully, he carried on, "Now then." He started to unbuckle his belt, "I'm going to unbuckle my belt. I'm gunna undo my pants." As he was doing this he got this smug look on his face. God I hate this man. "I'm gunna unzip my pants." He unzipped his pants. And I braced myself for what was about to happen. He pulled his pants down and I turned my head. He turned around so his ass was facing me, while I looked away._

_**If You Smell! What The Rock! Is Cookin'!**_

_The crowd erupted. When they heard the theme song come on. The Rock? My head went to the ramp, as The Rock came down. I have never been best friends with him. I barely knew the guy. In fact the only words I ever said to him was Hi, Hey. That's it. But I will be forever grateful. As he got into the ring, I slid out. He looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, and started to walk away. Humiliate the bitch._

_…One Week Later…_

_I walked around. Women's championship on shoulder. I was on a mission. Mission: Find and Thank The Rock. I walked up to the first men I saw. I smiled and silently said Hi. Hardcore Holly and The Brooklyn Brawler._

_Hardcore Holly pointed at me and got a big smile, "Hey Trish, you know. I been meaning to tell you. Good luck in your match against Jackie this Sunday."_

_I smiled brightly, "Oh cool. Well thank you." I looked at the Brooklyn Brawler, "Hey, have you guys seen The Rock?"_

_The Brooklyn Brawler, nodded, "Ya. He was here about 5 minutes ago. Third dressing room on the left." He looked at me and smiled._

_"Thanks." I said to him as I made my way to The Rock's dressing room. I stopped at the door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door before walking in. He wasn't even looking at me, "Hi." I said in a really soft voice. His head turned immediately when he heard me say something. He probably didn't expect this._

_He looked me up and down curiously, "Hi?"_

_I held out my hand trying to reassure him, "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just, um, wanted to say," I set my championship down on the table, "Thank you." This was more awkward then expected._

_He gave me a confused look, "Thank The Rock for what?" Why does he always talk to himself in third person?_

_"For what? For saving me from yet another humiliating moment at the hands of Vince McMahon." Dwayne started to turn slowly so he was facing me, but still gave me a suspicious eye, "You know I'm in the ring. And I was literally seconds away from kissing Vince on his" I scoffed, and looked at Dwayne, "And then you were there, and you saved me. And um, I just wanted to thank you," I saw him nod and turn his head, "Properly." I leaned in and kissed his cheek a little bit to fast._

_He instantly turned his head and looked at me. Well, that got his attention. He looked me up and down curiously again. He touched his cheek, looked at his hand, then looked back at me. He looked more comfortable, "That's your way of thanking me properly?" He asked in what sounded like disbelief. Like I had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek. I nodded slowly. "If that's your way of thanking The Rock. Then let The Rock give you his way of saying." He paused, and said in a more softer voice, "You're welcome." He got more closer to me. I gave him a confused look. He grabbed my hand, "The Rock's gunna grab your hand." He titled his head at me, "Brush," He brushed my hair back, "your hair back." He smirked slightly at my confusion, and pulled me closer, "Pull you a little closer." He started to lean me back, "And then." He looked me in the eyes, "Looked deep into your brown eyes." He hesitated for a moment. Leaned in. And kissed me. The kissed itself lasted about 5 seconds, but it was sweet. It was extremely sweet, which somewhat shocked me. It really did. I mean, I never knew The Rock. But I always thought he was more I don't know rough? But no this was an extremely sweet kiss. I looked at him, and he backed up. He looked into the camera, and did what The Rock always does, raises his eyebrow. I don't know why. But it kind of made me mad. I scoffed softly, and grabbed my championship and walked out of the room. Making sure the door slammed shut._

_I walked about 10 steps, then I heard a door open, "Where are you going?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Dwayne standing there._

_"Home." I said plainly._

_He tilted his head slightly to the side, "Home." He said in disbelief, I knew it was actual disbelief this time._

_"Yep." I said making a popping noise at the p. "Home. Bye." I said, I turned around swiftly, and started to walk away._

_"Hey." I heard jogging behind me as he caught up with me. When he caught up with me he started to walk at my speed but kept looking at me. I didn't take a glance at him, "Are-Are you mad at The Rock?"_

_I kept walking not taking a look at him, but kept walking, "No. Why would you say that?"_

_"Well, first of all. The parking lot is that way." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him. He was pointing the other direction._

_I rolled my eyes, "I knew that." I said and started to walk the other direction, at a faster pace._

_He walked at the same pace as me, "Second of all, you keep giving The Rock attitude."_

_I stopped, "Attitude?" I looked at him, "Attitude. Dwayne. You are nothing but attitude. Mixed with cockiness, ignorance, and stupidity." I crossed my arms at him._

_He put a hand on his chest, "The Rock's hurt."_

_I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "And you always talk in third person. Why? It's stupid. Oh that's right because you are stupid." I started to raise my voice._

_"Woah. Woah. Woah. No need to raise your voice at The Rock. See that's why I know you're mad at The Rock. And The Rock would like to know why."_

_"I'm not mad. I'm perfectly fine." Lie._

_"No. You're mad. The Rock can hear it in your voice."_

_I pursed my lips, getting slightly irritated, "How? You don't even know me."_

_"The Rock has known many of women. The Rock can tell when women are mad."_

_"Cockiness." I said with a matter-of-fact tone, "No. You're wrong. I'm not mad. I'm pissed. Now walk away. Because Trish Stratus is getting so pissed to the point where she's livid." I said mimicking him._

_I saw a slight smirk appear on his face, "A-Are you trying to mimic The Rock?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "What does The Rock think?"_

_He scratched his head, "The Rock thinks, you are mimicking The Rock."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Well, Trish is just glad that The Rock might have a brain in his head. A small one. But a brain."_

_He laughed. He LAUGHED? Why? I was verbally insulting him, and he's laughing, "The Rock thinks you have a good sense of humor Trish. You're almost like the girl version of The Rock."_

_I scoffed, "Nope. I am nothing like you Dwayne. I don't use other people for a joke, or for publicity."_

_He rose his eyebrow slightly not like the cocky one he normally does, but an actual confused raised eyebrow, "The Rock's confused. Wait let The Rock think." He thought for a minute, "You're mad at The Rock, oh! You're mad because The Rock looked at the camera and rose the famous Rock eyebrow. That's why you're mad?"_

_I rolled my eyes, and turned my head avoiding eye contact._

_"And it was right after The Rock kissed you. You think The Rock kissed you for jokes? The Rock didn't kiss you for jokes Trish. The Rock kissed you because you're a nice woman Trish. The Rock kissed you because you thanked The Rock like a woman."_

_I still didn't look at him, "Then The Rock wanted sex." I looked at him, "Right? Because The Rock heard I get around?"_

_Dwayne gave me a funny look, like he was actually confused, "The Rock didn't want sex. Sure The Rock wouldn't have minded it, but he didn't want it. The Rock wanted to talk. He heard you needed a partner after Vengence. Facing The Dudley Boyz. The Rock wants to be your partner."_

_I gave him a look, "Only if you stop talking in third person around me."_

_He chuckled, "You amuse The Rock." I gave him a look and he shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's a bad habit. Sometimes I find myself talking to my mom like that. She doesn't like it so much either."_

_I giggled slightly, "Fine. You can be my partner."_

_"Thanks." He kissed my cheek._

_I smiled, "You're welcome." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, I pulled away. I winked at him and walked into the parking lot. This was the start of a beautiful friendship._

_…One Week Later…_

_I put my ring attire on. I was wearing a tight black tank top, and a tight light pink pants. It was cute. I was suddenly wanting to look my best. I stretched, then grabbed my WWF Championship belt. I won my match. Oh, poor Dwayne didn't. But now we were facing The Dudley Boyz, for the WWF Tag Team titles. I put my black robe type thing on, and got into the gorilla position in front of the curtain. When my music his I walked out. The crowd cheered as I walked out. I stood at the end of the ramp waiting for Dwayne. There was a moment of silence…_

_**If you Smell!**_

_The crowd went crazy. I have never heard the crowd so loud, The Rock was defiantly the biggest wrestler. He walked down the ramp, he stopped by my side, he looked at me giving me a knowing look. He moved past me and did his poses. I was still on the outside. I walked up the ramp and stood on the apron. Dwayne looked at me, and nodded._

_Dwayne and Devon, circled each other. It looked like they were going to lock up but Dwayne kicked him in the gut before they could. Dwayne threw a punch at Devon's face making him fall on the ground on one knee, but Devon quickly got back up only to be followed by another punch, and being tossed onto the ropes, and elbowed in the face. Dwayne when that was done looked directly into my eyes, showing a sign of protection, the fans couldn't see it but I could. Dwayne bounced off the ropes, and turned around to Devon to receive a knee to the gut and a punch to the face. Dwayne walked over and bounced on the ropes, and received another punch from Devon. I flinched, I didn't like seeing Dwayne hurt. Devon grabbed Dwayne's arm, backed him up and pushed him off the ropes. Dwayne reversed it and flipped Devon over his head. Dwayne clotheslined Devon over the rope making him fall to the mat, Dwayne ran over to Bubba and punched him making him fall over, and fall onto the mat. Dwayne walked fast toward the rope, but still looked at me. He grabbed Devon, he dragged him to the table and slammed him onto the table, one slam, two slam, three slam, four slam. I yelled over to him, as Bubba went to punch Dwayne, Dwayne countered the punch and punched Bubba. Dwayne punched Bubba another time before throwing him over Devon onto the table, Dwayne proceeded to throw Devon over the table to join Bubba on the other side. The ref, was to 7, Dwayne rolled into the ring, then rolled out to restart the count. He zoomed right past Stacy Keibler, scaring Stacy slightly who was telling the Dudley's to get up. Dwayne went for Bubba, and slammed him onto the table. He threw Bubba into the ring, and proceeded to get in himself. Bubba backed into the rope, where Dwayne punched him. Dwayne pushed him off the rope where Bubba countered it and elbowed Dwayne in the face._

_I flinched again._

_Dwayne was on the ground. Bubba elbowed Dwayne and went for the pin._

_1...2. Dwayne kicked out._

_Bubba picked Dwayne up and pushed him onto the ropes._

_"C'mon Rock!" I screamed out to him._

_He looked at me, and countered Bubba pushing him into the ropes and giving him a reverse suplex. I nodded in approval. Dwayne went for the pin._

_1...2... Bubba kicked out._

_Dwayne and Bubba both got up at the same time. Dwayne went to lock up with Bubba, but Bubba kneed him in the gut. Bubba dragged Dwayne over to his corner and slammed Dwayne into the turn buckle where he tagged in Devon. Bubba punched Dwayne in the gut. Bubba went onto the apron and held Dwayne as Devon hit Dwayne in the gut repeatedly. I flinched every time he did. He eventually grabbed Dwayne and threw him onto the ropes, where Dwayne countered with a clothesline. Dwayne circled Devon, and punched him in the face. Dwayne back Devon up closer to Bubba, when Bubba sneaked a tag._

_"Rock!" I screamed. As Devon threw Dwayne to the ropes, and dropped down to the floor, Dwayne jumped over Devon, and received a hard clothesline from Bubba. I flinched. Bubba lifted Dwayne up and did a reverse backbreaker. I flinched, again. Bubba tagged Devon in, and Devon started to choke Dwayne with the ropes._

_I gasped and covered my eyes. I hated to see Dwayne in pain. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault since I was a girl, and he felt the need to protect me and not let me in._

_After Devon stopped choking Dwayne he started to hit him repeatedly. God I hate this. Devon went to hit Dwayne again, but the ref stopped him, while Devon distracted the ref. Bubba punched Dwayne and Stacy choked him. Oh that bitch is going to get it. I can't tell you much after that. I couldn't look._

_I finally looked when I heard the crowd cheer indicating that Dwayne countered something. I looked and saw for a spilt second Dwayne get the upper hand. But I soon looked away again. I heard the ref count._

_1...2... I guess Dwayne kicked out._

_I heard people cheer. I looked to Dwayne on the ground, and Devon on the ground. Dwayne looked tired. I looked at him, he looked at me, he gave me a look that said he wasn't tagging me in anytime soon._

_I felt someone grab my legs and pull me down. I fell to the ground hard. I looked up. Stacy. She laughed at me. What a bitch._

_When I got up, Bubba got the sleeper hold on Dwayne. After a while, Dwayne looked like he was about to give. The ref lifted his arm up._

_It fell._

_The ref counted that as one. I started to get anxious. The ref lifted his arm again._

_It fell._

_The ref counted two. I jumped up on the first rope, "C'mon on Rock!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. The ref lifted his arm up again, "Rock!" I screamed again stirring up the crowd._

_It started to fall._

_It stopped. He flinched and lifted his arm back up coming back. He grabbed Bubba's head. He countered the sleeper hold and did a reverse suplex to Bubba._

_Bubba got the tag to Devon._

_Devon came flying in, but received a punch from Dwayne. Devon punched Dwayne. Dwayne punched Devon. Dwayne continued to punch Devon. When Dwayne threw Devon to the ropes. Devon countered and punched Dwayne making him fall to the ground. I flinched. I hate this. Devon threw Dwayne onto the ropes, where he tried to clothesline him. Dwayne ducked under Devon's arm and punched him repeatedly. Dwayne threw Devon into the ropes, where Devon ducked. When Dwayne turned around he received a hard clothesline from Bubba. Bubba suplexed Dwayne and tagged Devon in. Dwayne counted Devon, but Bubba was right behind Dwayne._

_"Rock!" I screamed to warn him._

_Dwayne turned around and ducked as Bubba went for the clothesline and instead clotheslined Devon. Dwayne kicked Bubba in the gut and hit the DDT._

_Dwayne, and the Dudley's stayed on the ground at the ref counted. The crowd started to chant for Dwayne as the ref counted to 6. Dwayne was on his knees at 7. The count stopped at 7. Devon went for a punch but Dwayne countered and punched Devon. Bubba went for a punched but Dwayne countered and punched Bubba. This continued until Bubba kneed Dwayne in the gut. The Dudley's went for some tag team moves. But instead Dwayne clotheslined them both making them fall to the ground. Bubba got up first, and Dwayne threw Bubba out of the ring, and went for Devon. He punched Devon repeatedly. Devon got up, and Dwayne did the spine buster. I always liked that move, must learn it. Dwayne then went for the sharpshooter. Devon looked like he was about to tap._

_Bubba came in and kicked Dwayne in the head. Then pointed toward me like he wanted me to get in the ring. I backed up. Bubba turned around and received a spine buster from Dwayne._

_Dwayne looked at the crowd. Then took his elbow pad off. He was going for The People's Elbow. He got it. Then went for the pin as the people cheered._

_1...2... Dwayne moved and allowed Devon to hit Bubba with an elbow._

_When Devon turned around he received a clothesline from Dwayne._

_I don't know why but I wanted in. I stood on the bottom rope, and leaned over the top rope with my hand extended. Dwayne looked at me with a curious look._

_He made his way towards me and tagged me in. I went to go into the ring, but he stopped me and told me to go to the top rope. I did as I was told. Dwayne slammed Devon, and opened his legs._

_I smiled and jumped off the top rope and head butted Devon right to his gut. Devon spazzed out at this, I started to laugh. Me and Dwayne looked over to the apron. Stacy Keibler was yelling and scolding us. I went to go after her, Dwayne held out his arm._

_"I got this." He said and looked at Stacy, he started to do gestures like he didn't do anything, but Stacy kept yelling and scolding. Dwayne grabbed Stacy and threw her over the rope. When she got up Dwayne suplexed her. Then opened her legs and told me to get on the top rope, I did. And did what I did to Devon. I was to busy having fun to notice that Dwayne left._

Dwayne (The Rock) P.O.V

_As Trish head butted that bitch of a girl, Stacy Keibler. I saw out of the corner of my eye Test running down the ramp._

_"Damn." I said softly, I got out of the ring, and went towards Test. I kept repeatedly punching him. When I got him on the ground. I turned around to a sight I didn't want to see. Trish being Dudley Death Dropped. Oh hell no! Not on my watch. I ran into the ring trying to get to her. I ran straight fro Devon and punched him. He rolled out of the ring, Bubba ran towards me but I did the Rock Bottom. I was so worried I didn't know what was right, what was left, up, down. I turned around and get a boot to the face. Um, ow. I looked over to where Trish was. She still wasn't up, nor was she even moving. I edged my way over to her, I got to her face._

_"Trish." I said in what sounded like a whisper, "Trish." I said again._

_She made a face, "Hmmm?" She mumbled as she moved over to her side slightly._

_"You okay?"_

_She opened her eyes, "Um. Ya." She said, I gave a sigh in relief, but she did look worn out._

_I stood up, but she was still on the ground. She was struggling to get up, I knelt down next to her, I put my arm around her waist allowing her to put her arm around my shoulder for support. I lifted her up._

_"Thanks." She said in a soft voice. I looked at her._

_"N-No problem." Did…did I just stutter? Me, Dwayne Johnson. The Rock. The Great One. The Peoples Champ. I just stuttered? Over this one girl. I looked at her, well not just any girl. She was pretty, in fact she was beautiful._

_She looked at me through the corner of her eye, "Why are you starring at me?"_

_"I-uh-I-" I was stuttering again. Damn it. "Let's get you backstage." I said and walked with her to the back._

_When we got back there, I set her on a chair, "Do you need anything? Water? Ice? Heat?"_

_She giggled, "Dwayne. Calm down. It was just a bad hit. I'm fine." She said and for even more reassurance she put her hand on my knee, "I'm fine."_

_"You don't look like it. That wasn't just a bad hit, Trish. Sure yes this company is scripted. But I know fake from real. That looked like it hurt."_

_She giggled again, "It did. I never said it didn't, but I'm fine."_

_I made a face, then looked at her head where the impact hit the most. On the side of her face, closer to her hair line was some blood. My eyes got wide, "Oh. Um. You're bleeding" I pointed to the wound._

_She moved her hand, and touched the side of her face. She looked at her hand, a small smile formed on her lips, why in the world was she smiling? "Well, ouch. But it's only a little cut."_

_"A little cut? Trish you're bleeding." I looked around, and grabbed a near by rag. I put it on her wound and started to clean it._

_"Why are you being, so, I don't know protective?"_

_I stopped cleaning her wound. Why was I? I don't even know why I was. I looked at her, "Trish, you were my responsibility out there. You got hurt on my watch, and as a man I feel the need to get weird about it. As does any other man. But even though Vince has you planned for a different storyline in a couple of months. If you need anything, anything. Just call."_

_…TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

Trish P.O.V

The night after that was the last night I ever really talked to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Sure, we had the occasional 'Hey, whats up?' but the conversation never lasted. With him beginning a storyline with Chris Jericho and me beginning a storyline with Team Xtreme, Torri, and Stacy. We were busy. Then of course I got injured. Dwayne called me when he found out. He asked if I needed anything, and I said that I'll manage. 2003 came along, I was starting a storyline with Jeff Hardy. There was one backstage moment between me, Jeff, and Dwayne. After the camera went off me and Dwayne talked for about 45 minutes, laughing and joking around, until he got called for his match against Jeff.

Then I never talked to Dwayne. Never. He after about 2 years left to go into film making and become a movie star. I had his number, his email anything to get in touch. I just never used it. Don't get me wrong sometimes I would pull up his number and stare at it for a while, knowing that if I called he would answer.

After a while, I knew his number and email had to have changed, I even emailed him, and it wasn't him.

I texted him, saying,_ 'Hey.' _the phone or well phone company said that the phone number was no longer in use. So I gave up.

At around the time of 2005, 2006. About a year before I retired. I started to form a relationship with a man by the name of John Cena. I think the reason why I fell so hard for John was because he acted similar to Dwayne. Don't get me wrong, John's a nice guy, he's funny, kind hearted, and handsome, but he is no Dwayne Johnson. But anyway, me and John stayed together, we did in fact break up _a lot_. Mainly around the time I decided to retire from WWE, but we always got back together. It was now 2011, close to WreslteMania 27 time. I was going to return because I am going to be a trainer at WWE's _Tough Enough_ and there was talk that I would be in a WrestleMania match with Kelly Kelly and we would vs. LayCool.

But I doubt that, in someway somehow WWE is going to involve Snooki, because she's going to be the Guest GM of Raw. So I'm guess Kelly's going to get the boot.

Poor Kelly.

Anyway, it was now February 14, 2011. I sat down in John's locker room, on his couch. I travel with John now and then, but since the Elimination Chamber was coming up (The day I was returning) I decided on traveling with John.

John came through the door, "Hey babe." He said as he plopped down beside me and put his arm around me.

I looked at him and smiled, "Hey." I said softly. Me and John have been together since April 3, 2005. The night of WreslteMania 21. Where I faced Christy Hemme in a WWE Women's Championship Match, and won. John though has not once asked me to marry him, nor has he brought up the subject. When his dad would joke around and say something like 'Hey John, when do you plan on putting a ring on Trish's finger and popping out a few grandkids?' John would ignore it or say something like 'in due time' or 'When we are both ready'. I wasn't about to rush him, but it was weird. Right? Almost 6 years we have been together, and not one conversation about it. I looked at John, and smiled, "It's almost our 6 year anniversary."

He looked at me and smiled, "That it is Miss Stratus. That it is." He leaned down and kissed me, when we pulled apart, John smiled once more, "And I can't wait." He said and looked at the TV.

See, that's what gets me. He could become the sweetest person in the world at a blink of an eye. Then he ignores it. I know this shouldn't really bother me all that much, but it does. I made a face, "Alright." I said softly, so softly John couldn't hear it.

I looked away from the TV and towards the shower, I wanted to take one. I needed to get my mind away.

**If you smell!**

My head shot straight to the TV. I stared at the TV while the song played. It had a different beat to it, more powerful, but it was still the same old song. Then Dwayne came out. I felt a smile form on my lips. I didn't mean to, but it found it's way there. He took his time getting into the ring, and looking at the crowd.

He grabbed a microphone, "After 7 long years." He said into the mic, "Finally." He said in a low voice. He shook his head, "Finally!" He said in somewhat of a high voice. He shook his head once more, "Finally! The Rock has come back to Anaheim." The crowd went crazy, "Which means. Finally The Rock has come back to Monday Night Raw!" The crowd went crazy again. "Which means. Finally! The Rock has come back." There was a pause, "Home." The crowd went crazy once more. He went on talking about how he has many nicknames, which he listed off. Not shocking, classic Rock. He said the he needed to tell them something as Dwayne, and why he is back. He said that it wasn't for money, or publicity it was because of the fans. He went on saying that the fans never left his side, "Thank you. I love you, and it is because of you that I am here, and I promise that I am never ever going away." He said and the crowd went crazy. Only Dwayne can get a crowd that fired up, only Dwayne. He said that he wanted to come back because he wanted to do something that no man has done before. That he called Vince and Vince said that the only man that could host WrestleMania is Justin Bieber? Dwayne got this confused look on his face, I giggled slightly. Which I think John noticed. Dwayne went on about how no disrespect towards Justin but that there was only one man that could host WrestleMania, and that man is. The Rock. He talked how he would layeth the Smackdown on WrestleMania. But on who? I was starting to zone out. He talked about the Miz a lot so I figured it would be the Miz who he would fight. But apparently there was one more man. He was about to announce who the man was. Until that stupid general manager thing went off. Michael went to answer it, but Dwayne said he would turn it side ways and stick it right up Cole's candy ass. I giggled as he got serious at Cole his face was pretty funny. He continued with the one man speech. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, John. I'm going to take a shower." I said, he nodded. I got up and made my way.

"You might have heard of him his name is John Cena."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Uh." I said, I walked over to John and looked at the TV, "What?" John shrugged, but he looked more interested in what Dwayne had to say. I sat down next to John.

"So let me get this straight. The WWE has gone from the powerful Austin 3:16. To the dominant and iconic 'Can you Smell What The Rock is cookin''. All the way to." He pause and put his hand in front of his face mimicking John, "You can't see me." He said in what sounded like him impersonating a child's voice, "You can't see me. You can't see me- Oh what are you playing peek-a-boo? You can't see me. I can see you. You cant- Can you see me? Oh believe me we all can see you. We all can see you. A blindfolded sleeping in the basement Stevie Wonder can see your monkey ass. How in the hell can you think we can miss? You come out here with your bright ass purple shirt. Before that your bright green shirt. And before that your bright orange. Bright red. You come out here looking like a big fat bowl of fruity pebbles." He paused for a while, "John Cena. The Rock will see you at WrestleMania. Just like The Rock will see the Miz at WrestleMania. Just like he will see everyone at WrestleMania." He talked about how he will turn WrestleMania into the most epic WrestleMania of all time, and just like that. His music hit, and he was gone.

I blinked, then looked at John who was still looking at the TV, "What in the world. Just happened?"

John blinked, "I think I just got called out." He said and looked at me, "By The Rock."

I nodded, "Ya. I think you did." I got up again, "Well, I guess I'm really going to take a shower this time."

John smirked, "Mind if I join?"

I looked at him and smiled, "If you can handle it." I walked into the bathroom.

"Oh I can!"

I giggled as John chased me into the shower.

_…TBC…_

**A/N:**

_**Okay, so just because I wrote this, and Trish isn't exactly happy w/ John, or how he acts toward her.**_

_**Doesn't mean they aren't going to end up together.**_

_**But that doesn't mean they do.**_

_**But don't let my powers fool you!**_

_**I will never tell you what happens.**_

_**It may shock you...**_

_**So, no spoilers for you!**_

_**And for all you Jorish fans. **_

_**The next chapter, you will adore! **_

_**Well, thats it. **_

_**Read! AND Review.**_

_**Don't just read, then favorite (not that I don't want you to favorite the story, I do!) then leave.**_

_**No.**_

_**Fucking review!**_

_**Because if you do, that makes me happy.**_

_**If I'm happy that makes for sooner updates.**_

_**If I'm not happy...**_

_**You all are screwed! **_

_**Haha. **_

_**Bye, bye.**_

_**REVIEW! (:: (Alien smiley face)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Trish P.O.V

I starred at John sleeping peacefully as I was snuggling by him.

His beautiful blue eyes normally filled with joy, excitement, and determination were closed, his lips that were normally smiling brightly with cute dimples, were frowning.

I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder, I heard him stir in his sleep.

"Go to sleep, Trish." I heard him mumble to me with a chuckle escaping his lips, he smaked my hip lightly.

I giggled, "I can't for some reason." I whispered softly.

John mummbled something that I couldn't catch and turned his body toward me, he opened his eyes lazily and a small smile appeared on his lips, "You look tired."

"Correction-" I pointed to him, "you are the one that looks tired."

"That's because I am tired." He said simply before sighing slightly, I giggled a little. John starred at me before putting a hand on my cheek, and smiling, "You're so beautiful."

I giggled and blushed a little, when he was tired or worn out was when he was his most sweetest for some reason.

Not that he's not sweet before, he's just more sweeter is all.

I smiled at him, "Thank you-" I whispered.

"With your big brown eyes, and goofy smile." He continued.

I giggled a little, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, "My smiles goofy?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, but cute. Especially when you laugh a lot."

I giggled, "Thank you." I said simply not knowing what else to say.

"The way you crinkle your nose when your angry-" He poked my nose, then he started to outline my lips, "Your lips when they are pouting." He sighed, "How did I ever manage to get you?"

"Because you're a very sexy man John Cena." I giggled.

John huffed out a smile, "That it?"

"No. You're funny, charming, kind-" I scooted close to him, starring into his lazy eyes that were threatening to drop at any second, "Your bright blue eyes that are always filled with excitement. Your laugh lines that you have formed over the years-" I winked at him in a playful manner recieving a slight chuckle, "Your dimpled smile. The way you compliment me when I least expect it, the things you say to put me in a happy mood."

John smiled at me lazily, "I love you."

I leaned forward and pecked his lips, "I love you too."

John sighed, "Trish, I have been meaning to ask you, something..."

I rose an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"You always said something about you and Dwayne before we started dating... what went on there?"

I giggled, "Now, don't make fun of me."

"Duly noted."

I giggled, "Well, back in 2001, he saved me... and then when I thanked him he kissed me. So, I guess you could say I started to form a tiny bit of a crush on him..." I rolled my eyes, "then he left, to have a movie career-" I rolled my eyes, "and well, I got over him, then I met you, and you just swept me off my feet. With you cute smile, and big bright blue eyes." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me, "Good. I didn't want him trying to steal my girl."

I giggled, whenever he called me _his girl_ it made my heart skip a beat, "Well you never know, I am very hot." I winked at him.

"You're not hot." He said, I rose an eyebrow, "You're _beautiful_, and thats all a girl really needs." I giggled then blushed, "and if I have to fight for you. I will."

I smiled brightly, "Thank you."

John inched closer to me, "Don't thank me. Before you, I was a guy that was strung on his ex-fiancé. Then you came in and took me by surprise. You were and still are my very wonderful, special surprise."

I giggled and blushed some, "You never talk about your ex."

He smirked at me, "There's not much you need to know about her, besides that her name is Liz, and she wanted my money. Then she found someone else with I guess more money than me and she left. I took it out on anger most of the time, I wasn't exactly happy. Then I met you and you made me happy. Liz's new boyfriend dumped her on her ass for some other girl and she tried to come running back to me, but I turned her down-" He paused and put a hand on my cheek, "Because I was falling in love with a Canadian blonde named Trish Stratus."

I felt a smile creep onto my lips, "I think that's probably the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

John smiled proudly, and pecked me on the lips, "And it's only going to get sweeter." He winked at me.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked, "I don't know, Trish. What do I mean?"

I giggled, "John, tell me." I playfully smacked his arm.

"Hey-" He chuckled, he grabbed and pillow, "You wont get me to speak." He put the pillow over his face. "You can't see me." He said mocking himself. Which was pretty funny.

I giggled, "Hey." I grabbed at the pillow trying to pull it away from him, "John!" I screamed still trying to get the pillow off of him. Then in one swift move John threw the pillow and got on top of me. He pinned my hands down onto the bed.

"What are you going to do now?" He smirked at me.

I gave him a small smirk, "I don't know-" I pouted, "You're just to _big_, and _strong_-" I moved and laced my fingers with his, I leaned forward, "and even with Richard Hamerbush." I started to laugh loudly.

John started to laugh with me, "Hey you leave Richard out of this!"

For those of you, who have no idea who Richard Hamerbush is, well. John used to do this little show back when, and he was asked on it about Great Khali and said do you think The Great Khali is the biggest man?

His response was. No.

That the biggest man lived in his shorts and was named Richard Hamerbush. Or Dick Hamerbush for short.

I pouted, "Tell Richard I'm sorry."

John smirked, then looked down, "She's sorry." He paused then looked back up at me, with a wide smile, "He said prove it."

I rose an eyebrow, "Prove it?" I removed my arms from John's grasp and wrapped them around his neck bringing him closer to me, "Would Richard like to be Stratus-fied?" I asked with a smirk.

John smiled brightly, "Very much so." He wiggled his eyebrows causing me to giggle.

"Well, don't want to disappoint." I pulled him closer and kissed him, he kissed back hungrily, I pulled back, "Wait. I thought you were tired?"

John laughed, "I was. Now I'm excited." He winked at me.

I giggled, "I know-" I winked at him, then fake yawned, "but now I'm starting to get tired-" I pouted, "and isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes-" He leaned forward, "but later." He whispered and kissed my hungrily, I giggled under his lips, and kissed back.

John kissed down to my neck, and slid his hand under my shirt wasting no time.

He himself was already in his boxers with no shirt, he always slept like that.

But me, I had on a white tank top and black shorts.

I giggled when John pulled my shirt off and threw it to the side. He put his hands on my sides and kissed me again.

I giggled under his lips and felt him smile a little. He grabbed the top of my shorts and slid them off. He pushed himself up and starred at me. He starred at my body for a second. He looked like he was in a daze.

I snapped my fingers at him, "John, starring at my body isn't going to prove anything to Richard." I giggled.

John chuckled and looked into my eyes, "I understand that, Richard can wait-" I giggled, "I wasn't just starring at your body. I was-" He paused, "admiring, it. You still look so good."

"Are you so shocked? I mean I do yoga everyday."

He chuckled, and kissed me, "Ya. I know. I'm just lucky to have you-" He kissed my again, "okay, never mind Richard cannot wait." He kissed me even more hungrily which I kissed back to.

Well, this was going to be fun.

...

I stirred in my sleep, and turned to the side trying to find John.

I opened my eyes.

No John.

I groaned, "John?" I rose up and looked around, no sign still.

I sighed and got up, fully naked. I giggled.

Well at least Richard was happy.

I giggled again and stretched, I grabbed a pair of panties and a pair of black yoga pants. I slipped them on, enjoying the feeling of the black pants that were soft against my legs, and very comfortable to move in. I grabbed a bra and a white tank top with black at the bottom, I slipped the bra and tank top on.

I sighed and put my hair up in a pony tail. I giggled to myself and walked down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen.

Still no John.

I sighed and went to the fridge I grabbed some milk and poured it into a glass cup. I put the milk back and started to make some oatmeal. When I was done I walked to the island in the middle of my kitchen.

Me and John resided in Tampa, Florida.

In a very big house, that would probably be classified as a mansion.

We had two dogs.

A white shih tzu, and an American Bull Dog.

Our house had tons of rooms, we had an office for John (he rarely ever uses it), my office (I use it quite often), a game room that John's younger cousins loved to go in, John had a sports room where whenever they can his brothers and him would go in and watch baseball (mostly, they would also watch Football and Basketball), we had tons of guest rooms. Then there was the wrestling room full of action figures and things John and I have collected over the years

John even let me create my own yoga room.

I giggled, as I walked over to the coffee pot and made some coffee. I walked back over to my oatmeal and started to eat.

When I finished I walked over to the coffee pot and poured some coffee. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the cream. I poured the cream into the coffee, I placed the cream back into fridge and grabbed the Splenda I poured two pouches in the coffee and stirred.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me making me gasp.

He nuzzled his face by my ears and I felt him put his lips on my ear, "Don't scream-" I giggled hearing John's voice, "just give me your love and no one gets hurt." He whispered.

I giggled and turned around in John's grasp, I pecked him on the lips, "Deal." I said with a smile.

John smiled back, "You about to do some yoga?"

"Um-" I paused, "Ya... got to stretch out the muscles-" I winked, "you know?"

John smirked, "Oh, I know." He pecked me on the lips, "Hey, I have to travel to some live events here soon. Would you like to join me?"

I smiled, "Hmmm, I don't know-" I said in an innocent voice, "I mean I have so much to do, I don't think-"

He put a finger on my lips, "You're going. Even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and put you in the back of my trunk. And you don't want me packing your bag-" He winked at me, "Got it?"

I nodded with a smile, "If you say so master." I said mimicking him. He smirked and kissed me, I kissed back. He slid his arms around me tighter bringing me closer to him, he lifted me up and placed me on the island counter top. "Why-" He kissed me again, "are you being so sweet?" I said in between kisses.

I felt him smirk against my lips, he pulled back but stayed close to my face, "Aren't I always sweet?" He smirked once again.

I smiled at him, "Ya, but you're being extra sweet. Why?"

"Can't a man show his lady how much he loves her?"

"See, right there. I don't think I've seen this John in quite a while."

John smiled and kissed me, "I have something to be excited about." He smiled again.

I smiled at him, "And what's that?"

He poked me on the nose, "You Patricia will have to find that out-" I pouted, he chuckled then kissed me, "Later."

I made a face, "So, when are we leaving?"

"Hmmm. 2 hours, tops." He winked at me, "I know short notice, but gives you enough time to pack, and do yoga."

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled, "Okay."

John smiled at me and kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back with a smile plastered on his face.

"Are we really leaving in like 2 hours?"

John shrugged, "Ya, like 2 to 4 hours."

"Wait you don't even have a plane ticket?" I tapped slightly on the back of his neck.

John chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Babe, it's only in Georgia. We're driving there."

I giggled, "Alright. John, can I ask you a question."

John's smile turned into a frown and a look of concern appeared on his face, "Sure. Anything. What?"

I sighed, "How do you feel about starting a family sometime?"

John eyed me, "Sometime? Like when?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Anytime. I mean I have been retired for almost 6 years, and we have been dating for almost 6 years. And well-"

John smiled, "You think I've been stalling?"

"What? No, no. I just am thinking, you are-"

"What?" He said cutting me off, "Getting bored? Cheating?-" He cupped my face, "Trish, I love you, and only you. I mean you're the perfect girl. Body, brains, beauty, strength." He kissed me, "If you're ready to have a family, I'm ready to have a family."

I sighed, "I'm just worried that I am pushing things-"

"Pushing things? Trish even you said that we have been dating for almost 6 years-" John put his hands on the sides on the counter on the island, "if anything, I have been pushing things back, and I'm sorry for that. I have been stalling, and I'm ready for anything. Totally ready."

I smiled and rested my arms on his shoulders, "Alright, but John. I just want you to be happy."

John smiled at me, "I am happy-" He made a face, "C'mon." He pulled me closer to him and lifted me up of the island.

I giggled and I hugged him tighter putting my head on his shoulder, "Where are we going?"

John chuckled, "To make me happy." He said putting me on the couch and kissing me. I giggled under his lips.

...

"Ugh-" I groaned as I laid ontop of John. John had his arms wrapped tightly around me, after I guess I made John happy we laid here and talked about everything, for 30 minutes, then laid in our place in complete silence for about 15 minutes. John chuckled as he tightened his grip.

He placed small kisses on the back of my shoulder, "What?"

I looked behind my shoulder and into his blue eyes, "I need a shower."

He chuckled, "Me too." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I giggled, "Haven't we had enough 'fun' for one day."

"You can never have to much fun, Trish." He said kissing my cheek.

I giggled, and snuggled into him, "I'm going to have to take one soon, so we can leave and be there on time."

"If we take one together, it'll be faster."

"John, we have 7 bathrooms in this house 6 of which have showers. We can take one together-" He smirked, "in seperate bathrooms."

He pouted, "Please?"

I giggled, and stood up only to be pulled back down by John, "You know-" I turned in his grasp, "you are 245 pounds of pure muscle. I'm 130 pounds. This is not an even match."

John chuckled and kissed me, "Nothing is ever even, explain Rey."

"Well, Rey, he maybe short and small but he's quick and I don't expect myself to be doing any of the moves he does."

John chuckled, "So? Doesn't mean you can't get out of this."

I gave him a small smile, "John-" I groaned, "Please?" I pouted.

"Oh, not the pout. Trish that's my weakness."

I giggled a bit but kept my pout there, "Please, John-" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, "I promise you, I'll make it up." I winked at him

He smiled, "You'll regret saying that later-" He let me go. I smiled at him and turned around.

I grasped when I felt a hard slap on my butt, I turned around with blush rising to my cheeks, "Did you just smack my ass?"

John made a face, "Me?" He asked innocently, "Why would I do such a thing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm taking a shower." I gave him a face and walked out. This time my ass wasn't smacked.

...

I walked down in a long sleeved t-shirt. It was white in the middle and a neon green on the sleeves. I don't know why I liked this shirt so much, but I did. I was wearing blue skinny jeans and a pair of boots.

I had my hair up and make up done naturally. I walked down with my bags in hand. When I got down their John was sitting on the couch in his usual attire, a Boston Red Sox's jersey, jeans shorts, a black hat, and a pair of Rebox shoes.

I walked down and smiled at him, "Hey." I said softly as his eyes were glued to something on the TV.

John looked behind the couch and at me. He smiled, "Hi-" He stood up and walked toward me, "Let me get those."

"John I can take them."

John smiled at me and kissed me. He reached down and grabbed the bags I had in my hands as he kissed me, "I know-" He said as he pulled away, "but I want to be nice." He smirked at me and walked away with my bags.

I sighed, and followed him wondering why he was being so nice. I hopped into the passenger seat of John's car awaiting John. I looked over at the drivers seat the John now occupied. He looked at me and smiled widely. I returned the smile, as he put the car in drive and drove off. I felt him intertwine his hand with mine I looked down at our hands which were intertwined. I smiled at myself and tightened my grip. Next stop.

Elimination Chamber.

My return date.

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note**

_Well? Did I deliver? Did you Jorish fans enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! Because I enjoyed writing this chapter! _

_Now the next chapter will be Trish's return and possibly the RAW following The Rock's return in February._

_Read and Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Trish P.O.V

I snuggled closer to John as we sat in his locker room backstage. I was awaiting my turn to return to the WWE for the new Tough Enough show.

The door opened I looked over expecting a writer or someone, but it instead was Randy Orton a man that was basically a brother to John, "Hey John!" Randy came in and smacked John on the hand, "Trish." Randy nodded at me.

"Randal." I said with a smug look.

Randy chuckled, "No, never again call me that."

"I always do, better get used to it." I said with a smirk.

Randy chuckled, and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Hey man, do you know what's going down tonight?"

"Nahh, I didn't pay attention, I just know that Trish is returning." He looked at me and smiled, "and thats all I really care about."

"Aww-" I snuggled closer to him.

Randy started laughing, "Okay guys, no being cute around me."

I giggled, and kissed John. I looked at Randy with a smug look, "To cute for you?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'm out-" He smacked John's hand again, "See you later man."

John nodded toward the taller man as he walked out. John looked at me and smiled, "You love to annoy Randy, don't you?"

I made a gesture that said 'a little' "Only a little bit."

John laughed and kissed me causing me to kiss back. We kissed for about 5 minutes until the writer came in, "Trish-" Me and John pulled away and looked at him, "Uh, sorry."

I laughed, "It's okay. Carry on."

The man nodded, "Time for you to go out."

I smiled at John, "Wish me luck." I kissed him and walked out.

I walked up the the curtain and stood in the gorilla position. I heard my music hit, my I haven't heard this in a long time. I skipped out and did my pose for the crowd as the cheered for me. I walked down the ramp slapping a few hands on the way. I walked up the steps and into the ring, I hate wearing high heels in the ring, but hey. Whatever.

I smiled at Booker who had been talking about Tough Enough. Me and Booker embraced each other as my music stopped.

Booker put the mic to his mouth, "First I want to say is, welcome back." I smiled, "You look marvelous." I was excited and did a smug thing I shook my ass a little, and smiled at Booker, "And, uh, what's been up?"

He put the microphone closer to me, I grabbed it, "Well you know, just hanging out with the kids on Tough Enough. Possibly looking for the next WWE Superstar or Diva." I stopped as the crowd cheered I nodded at them as they did.

Booker looked at me with a curious look, "Oh ya, and uh, what else?"

I smiled at he brougt the mic closer to me, "Well you know, being around like the ring, and the wrestlers its getting me, kinda excited. Ya know? Kinda like um, well, I've been working on something it's a catch phrase a new catch phrase."

"You've been working on a new catch phrase?" Booker asked it sounded like disbelief. I nodded and smiled as he looked at the crowd, "Ya'll wanna hear it?" The crowd cheered and I nodded my okays.

Booker handed me the microphone and I grabbed it out of his hand, "It's kind of a hybrid type of catch phrase, alright, alright, here we go." I paused, and handed the mic to Booker, "Can you hold this for a sec?" He nodded and took the mic. I smirked and slipped my jacket off of my shoulders, and took the mic back. I got into the postion knowing this was like calling him out, I put the mic to my lips, "Finally!" I said in a deeper voice, the crowd started to laugh, "The Trish has come back! To Oakland!" I stuck my finger up for them to hold on like he does, "To deliver Stratus-faction to the millions-" I motioned for the crowd to repeat me, and that they did. I smirked and took a deep breath, "Suckaaa!" I got on my knee and did Booker's pose handing him the microphone back.

"She didn't say that." Booker said into the mic, "Tell me she did not just say that." I smiled widely at the crowd as the cheered and laughed. He went on to say the Tough Enough will be airing soon, blah, blah, blah. Ha. He looked back at me and smiled, "Nah, but seriously Trish, I know the WWE Universe wanna know, why are you here tonight."

I made a face as he put the microphone closer to me, "Well, I am here to see one of my personal favorites, Jerry 'The King' Lawyler." I smiled as the crowd had a mix of emotions for that match, "Win the WWE Championship." I smiled and nodded at the crowd as they cheered.

"There's only one thing I can say to that-" He paused, "Now can you dig that. Suckaaaa!" He looked at me as I smiled at the crowd, "Now ladies and gentlemen, Trish Stratus."

My music hit and I did a little bow, and posed for the people. I hugged Booker and made my way around the ring. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the ring point to the crowd as I did.

I walked behind the curtain and saw John waiting for me. I ran up to him and jumped up engulfing him in a hug. Me and him laughed together as I did, "That was so much fun!" I said excitedly, "I mean. I miss the ring, but that was just such an adrenaline rush."

John smiled at me as he held me in his arms in the air so I was his height, "Ya. I saw." I smiled at him, "I also saw that little call out that you did to Dwyane." He smirked.

I gave him an innocent look, "Hey, he called you out knowing you were my man. What do you expect?" What was funny is that I don't think Dwayne knew about me and John...

John chuckled, "I love you." He said and kissed me.

"I love you too!"

...

After that night I had saved Kelly Kelly (whom WWE believed she would be teaming with me and WrestleMania.)

I held John's hand as we walked out, "Well, isn't it the happy couple!" Boomed a powerful voice that I had not heard in so long. I turned around meeting the silver blue eyes of Stephanie McMahon Levesque.

I looked at John with a smile and ran to Stephanie, "Steph!" I screamed as I engulfed her into a hug.

She giggled as we pulled apart, "So?" She looked down at my hands, then became confused.

"So, what?" I giggled, and pointed to my face, "Hey, Steph face is up here."

"Oh, well I just thought that-" She trailed off and looked behind me. Her eyes got wide and she shook her head, "Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Um-" She hugged me, "I'm so glad you returned!"

I made a face, "Ya, so did I?" I was still slightly confused about what happened. But whatever.

"Hey-" Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H. Stephanies husband came up with a smile, "Hey, Steph your dad wants you for a sec."

Stephanie nodded at Paul, and smiled at me hugging me once more, "It was so nice seeing you." She looked at Paul and kissed him, "See you later. I love you."

Paul kissed her again, "I love you too." I love that! Those two have been together for so long, and they still act like first loves. Stephanie smiled at Paul and walked away.

Paul looked at me and smiled I felt an arm wrap around me securely. I smiled knowing it was John, and relaxed under John's touch. I smiled to myself as Paul gave us an approving look.

John looked at Paul with a stern look, I rose an eyebrow. John chuckled at my confused look, "Hey, babe. How about you go and talk to some of the Diva's, while I talk to Paul?"

I nodded slowly, and went to walk away I felt myself being pulled back. I saw John smirk down at me, "What?" I asked him as he continued to smile.

"No kiss?"

I giggled and kissed him, "Better?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Mmm, much." He smiled and opened his eyes revealing a brighter blue, "I love you."

I squeazed his hands, "I love you too."

"Okay!" Me and John looked at Paul who had a wide smile on his face, "You two. I need to talk to John. So Trish-" He pointed to some of the divas, "Go make some friends."

I scoffed as John chuckled, "I have friends." I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Amy doesn't count."

I giggled, "Well at least I have a friend, and not imaginary ones." John looked at Paul with an 'oh' face.

"Whatever Stratus, you can go make more friends now." I giggled and kissed John once more before walking away from him.

...

Me and the Diva's were talking. Michelle McCool, Layla, and me were all laughing about what had just happened earlier, "Well, even in heels you can wrestle, although you almost busted your ass open." Michelle said with a slight giggle.

I giggled, "Ya, that wouldn't have been pretty. But hey, you try and wrestle in 9 inch fucking heels. It's hard!" I said making them laugh

"Damn, even after retirement you kick ass!" Layla said showing her British accent.

I giggled, "Ya, well John keeps me in good in-ring shape." I said with a wink to them.

They roared with laughter, then glanced at each other, "Speaking of-" Michelle said, "I have a question."

"What?"

"What do you think of Eve?" Layla asked Michelle's question which I guess was a team thing they did.

I giggled, "Um, has some potential, good Diva. Never met her. Why?"

Layla and Michelle glanced at each other, "Because, she likes your man girl." Michelle said snapping her fingers in a sassy, dramatic way. I giggled at her face that she made after she pulled that.

"Ya-" Layla continued her, "I've seen her talking to him, and she like tries to touch him on his stomach and get closer to him. He gives her weird looks, and when she walks away she makes sure she swings her hip-" I rose an eyebrow, "but don't worry. John normally laughs and walks away, then he'll call you."

I opened my mouth to say something but Michelle cut me off, "And Layla that's not all. Sometimes she'll 'drop'-" She put air quotes around drop, "something and will bend over to pick it up. He laughs."

I giggled, "Well, how cute, she has a little tiny crush on my man. Well, let her have a crush, because we all know who he goes home to."

The both laughed at that, "Well, that and she didn't even know you and him were dating. So she asked him out a couple times but he either ignored it or said 'nahh.' Eventually she got mad and said 'Well, why not. I'm hot, you're hot.' He laughed and said, 'Well, because I have a girlfriend.' She got a little pissy and went, 'Who? I can kick her ass and show you who a real woman is.'-" I laughed loudly causing Michelle and Layla to laugh, "Anyway. He laughed much like you did except he didn't clap but he did almost fall over, then said, 'It's Trish Stratus. Good luck with that.' Then he walked away."

I giggled, "That's my man. Emphasis on my, by the way." They laughed.

We heard a knock on the door. "Come in." We all shouted at the same time. We looked at each other weirdly than laughed.

"Hey-" I turned in my seat and looked at John who had just came in, he walked over to me and bent down placing a kiss on my lips. I giggled under his lips and he pulled back, "What are you guys talking about?"

I giggled and looked at my nails, "Oh, nothing..." I said innocently as Michelle and Layla laughed. I giggled a tiny bit when they laughed.

John bent down at my level of where I was sitting, "That didn't sound like it." I looked up meeting his blue eyes and dimpled smile.

I giggled and kissed him, "Just talking about a certain superstar."

John made a face, that made me laugh, "Oh really?" He smiled, "Who?"

I shrugged, "You know him, tall, handsome, charming, funny, sweet."

John smiled followed by a chuckle, "Really? How well do I know him."

I made a face and nodded, "Very well."

"Why were you talking abut me?"

"Why do suddenly assume it was you?" I asked with a smile, "It could have been, Randy, or Paul, or-" I smirked, "Dwayne."

John laughed, "Oh ya? You would talk about Paul like that?"

I laughed, "Who said we were talking like that?"

John rolled his eyes playfully, "Because, you're you."

I fake gasped, "I'm offended." Layla and Michelle giggled.

"Seriously what were you talking about."

"About a certain Diva trying to get my man." I said with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes, "That narrows it down. To about 20."

I laughed, "John, there isn't 20 divas."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes causing me to giggle, "Well, which one?"

I giggled, "Some girl named, Eve?"

John laughed, "Oh, her? Ya, she does. It's pretty clear. She wont talk to me now ever since I turned her down telling her I was taken. She's actually a nice girl but she started to like me then it got a little weird-" John shrugged, "I'm just glad she doesn't try and flirt with me anymore it was so hard not to laugh."

I giggled, "So, glad you're faithful." I kissed him.

"You guys are so cute." Layla beamed, "I wish I had a relationship like that."

I turned around in my chair, and looked at them, "You're not dating?" I asked in a shocked way.

Layla shrugged, "No."

"I would have never guessed that. I mean you're gorgeous!" I beamed, "I also love your accent." I saw John out of the corner of my eye, he tapped my leg. I rose an eyebrow, he motioned me to get up. I got up and he sat down, "Hey." I said he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist sitting me on his lap.

Layla looked at us in both amusement and admiration, "I mean. Look at you guys 6 years later and you are so in love."

I giggled, "Not 6 years-" I looked at John with a small smile, "Close." I looked at Layla, "But not yet."

I felt John rest his head on my shoulder. Michelle smiled at us, "You two are really cute though."

I giggled, "So are you and Mark."

Michelle looked down and blushed, "Ya-" She looked back up, "We are."

"So how are you two?" John chirped up, "Married like treatin' you well?"

Michelle gave John and weird look, then smiled, "Ya, being married is awesome. A guy hits on you and I flash my ring like 'Sorry, sucker. Taken. Ya snooze ya lose.'-" I giggled, "and their all like, 'Damn it!'-" I giggled again, "but ya, marriage is awesome! I love being married and Mark does to, I recommend marriage one hundred percent!"

Layla looked at Michelle, "Sometimes I feel like marriage is just a piece of paper."

Michelle shrugged, "Well, I mean it kind of is, but it's the meaning of it not the paper. If two people are in love, that's how the man shows it by saying that he would rather spend his life with the woman he loves or die. Explaining the 'Till death do you part'."

I smiled at Michelle's answer, "So are you and Mark ever going to have a baby?" I asked.

"Um, maybe. When I retire." She looked a little down by that.

I rose an eyebrow, "What was that look?"

"Well, I'm thinking about retiring soon."

"Really?"

"Ya-" She giggled, "any advice?"

I shrugged, "Try asking for some time off. If you like being at home and not traveling better and feel it's right. Then you should. If you're looking for some excitement and feel all down. Then you shouldn't. When I retired it was the hardest decision of my life, but now I think about it I love being retired it gives me more opportunities. Like my new movie thats comin' out, my yoga studio, my life in general. I get a chance to live, while WWE has taken up about 6 or 7 years of my life that I'll never get back. Having to travel 24/7 365 days a year is exhausting. That, and well I feel like me stepping out is giving other Divas a chance to show their true talent, and I'm happy I was the one to do that."

"Woah." Michelle said taking that in, "That was-"

"Powerful." Layla finished for her.

I giggled, "I'm a powerful person." I winked and they laughed.

"That you are." John said smiling at me.

I smiled back and kissed him, Layla and Michelle giggled and cooed over us until we pulled apart.

"God, you guys are adorable!" Michelle beamed, "Ya'll would make some cute babies to."

I blushed, "Thanks."

Layla giggled, "I don't know why, but when I think of you guys having a baby I see a hyperactive little brunette girl with pigtails, bright blue eyes, and a big smile."

Michelle laughed, "That's a cute ass baby, I picture her to, and her name Michelle." She said with pride.

I giggled, "Huh, really? I didn't see my daughter with that kind of name."

Layla laughed, "Or, Layla."

"Or, better Lachelle!" Michelle said with pride.

"I like, Briella, or Isabella." John said.

I looked over at John with a rose eyebrow, and a bright smile, "Really? When did you pick those out?"

John shrugged, "Does it matter?"

I giggled, "I like Amelia, or Bailee. But your choice is-"

"Awesome." Layla said.

"Beautiful." Michelle said in awe.

I smiled and kissed John, "Yes-" I kissed him again, "yes it is."

"What about boy names?" Layla said with a smile

"I like Jayce or James." I said with a shrug.

"John." John said making a face.

I laughed and looked at him, "Really?"

John chuckled, "Ya, hey it could be John the third."

I giggled, and kissed him, "You're so goofy."

"Thanks."

Michelle looked at me and John and smiled, "You two, are in love."

I giggled, "Well, I would hope so. We've been together for almost 6 years."

"Yep-" John rested his head on my shoulder once more, "April 3. To be exact."

I smiled at him, "Ya."

"What luck right? That it'll be held at WrestleMania where we first started dating on the date we started dating." John said with a wide smile, "It works out for everyone. Right?"

I giggled and kissed him, "I guess." I whispered as we pulled back.

"Okay, you two. If you wanna have sex-" I giggled as I looked at Michelle with a little grin, "all you had to do was ask if we could leave."

I giggled and blushed widely, "Um-"

"That wont be necessary-" John said I looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "I kinda wanna leave soon anyway." He said with a smile.

I giggled, "So soon?"

John made a face, "Trish it's 12 in the morning. Yes. This soon."

I giggled, "Okay. Well bye guys." I stood up, followed by John. I walked over to my friends and hugged them tightly, "See you guys in a couple of weeks."

We said our goodbyes, and I walked up to John he smiled at me and intertwined our hands together pulling me out into the hallway which was filled with a couple of backstage workers. And the occasional WWE Superstar.

I glanced over at Randy who was leaning against the wall next to Phil Brooks or CM Punk. I smiled at Randy and dragged John over to them as John chuckled, "Hey Randy-" I looked over at Phil, who I had only met about twice before, I made a face at him. Usually I wasn't so shy around new people but with him it was weird he had the look that made you worry he didn't like you, his attitude toward some people was rude and sarcastic (not saying that I'm not) but he seemed serious with the things he said. I made a face at him, "Hi." I said nervously. I heard John chuckle. I looked over at him with a rose eyebrow, "What?" I asked not sure why he was laughing.

John looked at me with an amused smile, "Nothing, you're just acting like Phil's going to pounce at you and rip your head off at any given moment."

Randy made a face at Phil then me, "How can you be intimidated by him-" He pointed to Phil, "But not-" he pointed to himself and John, "us."

I shrugged, "I've known you long enough Randal-" I heard a low chuckle and looked at Phil who had been watching in amusement. I looked back at Randy and smiled, "and as long as I've known you two, you guys in my eyes are just giant teddy-bears."

"Teddy bears?" John asked sounding like he was slightly insulted.

"Yep." I said making a popping noise at the 'p'. John smiled at me and removed his hand away from mine, he slid his hand down my side and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Hold on-" I looked over at Phil who had said that. I noticed he had a dark hoodie on that covered his eyes and dark jean pants and his hands carelessly in the pockets of the hoodie. I also took in account if I saw a guy like that walking on the streets I would have to run away in screaming terror in fear I would get killed or raped. Or both, Phil doubled over like he was in pain, I rose an eyebrow ready to help him if he was actually in pain, "I think I'm going to puke." Phil said in what I guessed was a joking matter counting Randy and John laughed. I moved uncomfortably in John's arms as Phil straightened up. I made a face, "I mean c'mon could you guys be any more retarded."

I pursed my lips, "Excuse me?" I asked with extra attitude.

Phil put his hands up, "Sorry-" Phil put his hands down, "I just don't think being all cute and cuddly it doesn't prove anything in a relationship."

I rolled my eyes, "Well then obviously you know nothing of a relationship-" I made a face, "which would probably explain all your relationship failures. While I myself have been dating the same guy for almost 6 years now."

Phil laughed, I'm pretty sure I didn't make a joke, thought I was being pretty serious. Phil shrugged his shoulders although the hoodie stayed in place, "I guess you're right-" Phil shrugged once more, "Although I've never cared for relationships."

"So you've never tried?" I asked with another rose eyebrow. I remember clearly Amy saying her and Phil were having a 'thing' a couple of years ago, but it ended after a while.

Phil shrugged, "No. Never really cared. If I did, I would be taken right now, and I'm no longer am."

"No longer?" I asked with a little smirk.

"You know Beth?"

"Ya?"

"I just recently broke up with her."

I was takin a back, "You and Beth? Wow, never expected that to happen."

"Neither did I. But I broke up with her so who cares?"

I made a face, he didn't really look that broken up about it. I nodded slowly, "Okay..." I looked at John who tightened his grip on me, with a small smile, I leaned into his touch and he kissed my temple, "Oh, sorry Phil are we grossing you out again?"

Phil shrugged, "No, but I would like for you two to get a room at some point in time."

I giggled, John looked at Randy, "Guess I'm going to go." John said to Randy, Randy nodded and smacked John on the arm. John nodded at Phil who nodded back. I giggled and said my goodbye's. Me and John made our way. I grabbed my little purse and John grabbed his suitcase.

...

I walked into the hotel room and put my stuff to the side. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the air spinning me around. I giggled with joy knowing it was John.

"John!" I giggled loudly, "Put me down!"

John chuckled, "Not a chance." He said and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled loudly and playfully punched his back. He threw me off of his shoulder and onto the bed. I giggled as he got on top of me.

"Okay, so you have me-" I said with an innocent look, "what are you going to do with me?"

John smirked, "Nothing you're thinking about-" he winked, "but I will-" He smiled widely and started to tickle my sides. I squealed and giggled as he pinned me down and tickled me.

"John!" I squealed, "Stop. Please!"

"Nope!" He screamed as he continued to tickle me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked him in the eyes as his tickling subsided, "Are you trying to seduce me?" He whispered.

"Mmm, is it working?"

He leaned in and almost pecked me on the lips, "Mmm-" He got closer, "No." I gasped as he started to tickle me again.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I looked over to the nightstand. I saw my screen light up and a buzz go off indicated that I had an email from my personal file. I giggled as John continued to tickle me, "John, I have an email." I said between squeals and giggles.

"It can wait." He said with a chuckle and continued to tickle me.

"P-please?"

John stopped, and smirked down at me, "Persuade me."

I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, "I love you, Johnny." I said in a whisper, "I love Richard to."

I saw a small smile appear on John's face, and he kissed me, "That was-" He paused, "hot." He breathed out, he groaned, "Fine." He said finally.

"Ya!" I squealed and wiggled my way from underneath John and walked over to my phone I grabbed it and looked at my email. I rose an eyebrow at the unknown email.

_Hey Trish, it's Dwayne-_

I rose an eyebrow, Dwayne? Dwayne Johnson? No...

_long time no talk, eh? I saw you return tonight, didn't know you were returning, should of told me. I also saw your little call out toward me I'm sure the Millions and millions were glad to be Stratus-fied by a beautiful woman. Seeing you on TV and damn girl does aging go backwards for you? The only thing that has changed is you got a tan and your hair is brown, other than that you haven't aged at all! _

_Well, haven't seen or talked to you in a while, email back whenever you can._

_-Dwayne_

"No way." I said with a little giggle.

John looked over at me, I noticed he had his hands behind his head and was laying flat on the bed, he rose an eyebrow, "What?" He asked curiously.

"You're never going to believe who emailed me."

"Jeff Hardy?" He asked with a funny look.

I laughed loudly, "Why would Jeff email me?"

John shrugged, "Because he used to like you a lot before he got fired back in 2003, he could have picked up some old feelings-" He looked at me with a smirk, "I would have to kick his ass though."

I waved the statement off, "Me and Jeff did have a little thing but it was no biggy we hooked up and dated I guess you could say for like 2 weeks? Vince found out made that into a storyline. He got fired, we ended it shortly after that." I shrugged, "History."

John chuckled, "So who emailed you?" I handed him my phone, he read it. I could tell he was done when he huffed. He handed me my phone back, "I think he was trying to flirt."

I rolled my eyes, "No shit, Sherlock-" John laughed, and I giggled after that, "Well, he can all he wants he left me hanging. I found someone new." I put my phone down on the nightstand. I walked over to John, I bent over and pecked John on the lips. He smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me under him.

"I'm glad you think that way-" He whispered to me and kissed me again.

I smiled at John who smiled back in return. Right now I wasn't lying about that statement, but what happens when I see Dwayne for the first time in 7 or 8 years.

That and John was still being extremely sweet to me. Was he worried that I might cheat on him with Dwayne? Because he didn't start acting like this until after Dwayne returned.

Damn it!

I hate men.

_...TBC..._

**Author's Note: **

_Sorry, no RAW IN this chapter, the next couple of chapter will be mostly about Trish and John, until probably WrestleMania. Because correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that the next time we see The Rock after he returns? If I'm wrong tell me please! Haha_.


	5. Chapter 5

Trish P.O.V

I watched as John got ready for RAW. I tilted my head to the side as he put his shirt on, he never really wore a shirt I think about 3/4 of his life has been spent not wearing a shirt. I giggled to myself, John turned around and looked at me with a rose eyebrow, "What?" He asked as he put his hat on.

I shrugged casually, "Nothin' just thinking."

John walked over to me and slipped his arms under mine bringing me closer to him. He lifted me up to where I was his height, "Just thinking?" He asked in a whisper.

I smiled, "Yes." I whispered back to him.

John smiled and kissed me, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and opened his eyes after a while of keeping them closed, his eyes seemed brighter and more alive. When usually they look darker and very tired counting he works everyday. He smiled again, "You know I've been thinkin' about what you said."

I rose an eyebrow, "What I said?"

"About starting a family-" I felt my stomach drop in a nervous way, he was either saying he didn't want to or he wanted to, "and well-" That's never a good sign, "I wouldn't want to start a family, with someone more beautiful, caring, funny, lovable, energetic and athletic."

I felt a wide smile appear on my face, and I moved my hands to cup his face, "Really?"

He smiled, "Really, really-" He put his forehead on mine, "and just by seeing that smile appeared on your face when I said it couldn't have made my day more happier, and so sure of my answer."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I hugged John tightly. John move his head and looked at me with a smile that only John could pull off, a smile that looked small but showed the most dimples ever and looked like he was the happiest he could be, "Are you going to go out in the front row with my dad?" He whispered to me.

I smiled, "Don't you think that might set the fans off?" I joked.

John laughed as I said this, "They already know." He said with a look that said 'duh' I giggled, "Please, it'll make me feel better that you're out there."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I blushed, "Okay."

"Okay?"

I leaned in and kissed John, "Okay." John slowly put me down to my feet, he cupped my face and kissed me.

"Might want to head down there soon, I'm going out in maybe 15 minutes."

I pouted, "Okay." I said with a groan.

John smiled and me and kissed me, "I'll see you after the show." I made a face, "Promise."

"I have to wait that long!" I exclaimed

"What you can't have me all day, I have to work." John smiled.

I gave him another pout, "B-but, I want to." I whined.

"Okay, how about this. You can have me all day tomorrow I'll cancel what I can cancel, besides the Make a Wish stuff which you can come with me for, and when theres no Make a Wish. I'm all your's to do whatever."

I rose an eyebrow, "Really?"

He smiled, "Yes."

I squealed and clapped my hands, "Ya!" I hugged him around the waist, "I don't think we ever had one of these days."

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "Wow dating for 5 years and this is the first time we've done this-" He put his chin on top of my head, "we're lame." I giggled as I listened to John's heartbeats, I sighed happily. After a while of staying like that, I felt John start to pull away, "I wish we could stay like this, and if I didn't have to open for the show, we would. But it's time for you to go in the front row by my dad. Security will take you."

I pouted and kissed John, "Okay. Bye, I love you." I kissed him again.

"I love you too." He said as security came in and pushed me toward the door to go to the crowd with John's dad.

"Hey Trish!" John's dad... John, I found it funny they had the same name. But anyway, he greeted me with a hug.

"John!" I said in excitement, me and John rarely ever see him mainly because either John is on the road or I'm with him on the road. I kissed John Sr. on the cheek, "Oh, sorry I, um, got lipstick on the side of your face-" I giggled as I wiped it off, "there you go."

John Sr. chuckled, "Same old Trish." He said with a smile. John Sr. turned his attention back to the ring where his son would be coming out any moment, "So-" He turned toward me, "how are you and John."

I made a face, "Actually, we are great. These past few days John has been really sweet."

John Sr. chuckled, "He'd better be, I didn't raise a heartbreaker."

I giggled, "No you raised a sweetheart. He's just been so-" I paused, "I don't know, happier, more passionate, you know?"

John Sr. nodded actually looking interested in our love life, "Well he has something to be happy and excited about-" He looked away from me and back at the ring, I rose an eyebrow giving him a confused glance. I saw him look at me through the corner of his eye, "um, what I mean is. He has you, and you are a really sweet girl, Trish. He has something to be happy about."

I giggled and leaned against the rail looking at the stage waiting for John, "Ya." I sighed happily.

"You look happier, you seem like you're glowing."

I giggled, "Well, I am happier. Me and John are doing great, and we are even talking about-" I paused not knowing if John wanted me to tell him or not.

"What?"

"Nothing, me and John will tell you soon enough, I'm not to sure if he wants me to or not."

John Sr. laughed loudly, "Trish, tell me. I'm not going to go and tell John that you said."

I giggled, "We are thinking about starting a family." I looked down a blushed.

"A family?" John Sr. exclaimed.

I put my hand over his mouth, "Shhh, announce it to the whole world why don't you?"

He chuckled, "Sorry. Really? You guys are going to finally pop out a few grandkids."

I giggled at him, "Ya, after Tough Enough probably. When I'm ready you know?"

"Why not during? I mean it'll be after WrestleMania."

"Ya, but WWE doesn't know if I'll just continue wrestling until Tough Enough is over."

"Oh, so you're waiting to see if you can? And if you don't continue to wrestle?"

I shrugged, "Then we start-" I was cut off by RAW's music Burn it to the Ground by Nickleback. I smiled brightly as they showed previews the crowd would either, cheer, boo, or a mixed reaction at what they were showing us. I smiled when John's picture appeared on the Mega-Tron.

John's music hit to more boos than cheers but it was more or less a mixed reaction. I smiled to myself as I leaned onto the railing. He came out kind of excitedly and jumping around with a big smile on his face. I giggled when he stopped and looked around with a smile still on his face. He looked over at the camera and said something that I couldn't catch. He did his signature salute to the crowd and ran down to the ring. I felt a little flip when he slid in, he looked at the crowd with a smile. He looked down at me as I believe the camera went to the commentators he looked down at me and his dad. He winked at me and smiled. I smiled at him and waved sweetly.

He reached for a microphone, "What a day! What a day! What a DAY!" He exclaimed into the microphone as his music slowly cut. I looked around as 'Rocky' chants broke loose, "What a crowd..." He said looking at the crowd he made eye contact with me as he said this and I smiled up at him, I winked at him. He walked around the ring and then chuckled slightly into the microphone, "So-" John stopped when 'Rocky' chants broke out again, he pointed the microphone to the crowd, then put it back to his lips, "So, I win the Elimination Chamber last night-" He paused as the crowd gave him another mixed reaction, "and find out that I'm going to WreslteMania!" I smiled and gave him a small clap as he paused for a bit, "I will face The Miz for the WWE Championship-" I smiled again as he paused, I gave him a little nod and clapped my hands when he looked over at me and his dad, "I mean it should have been a wonderful accomplishment. It should have been a wonderful night with wine, women, and song rolled into one-" I rose an eyebrow and he gave me a smirk, "Maybe with some smiles maybe making some bad decisions. Maybe waking up simply saying. I'm going to WRESTLEMANIA!" He screamed with his fist held high. I giggled a bit and he smiled down at me but continued on, "But, this isn't your normal situation. 'Cause ever since last Monday I haven't been hearing about the Miz or the Elimination Chamber-" He paused as the crowd chanted 'Rocky' once more, "I've have been hearing about some alleged comments made by The Rock-" That sounded more like a question, but the crowd cheered, "Walk into a gas station with my girlfriend-" I blushed, "'Yo Rocky was talkin' mad about you man, what you goin' to do about it?'" He was using his 'gangster' voice I giggled a bit, "You can't let Rocky talk trash about you like that, whatcha gunna do? I can't wait 'til RAW to see what Cena say's about The Rock." He paused and looked at the crowd in a weird way, "Guys, um-" He paused, "I don't know what to say..." He made a face, "I-I mean honestly I was going to let it slide, I mean... he's The Rock." He paused again, "I'll tell you what, I'll tell you what, I'll tell you what I think we should do. I think we should take a look at the footage and decided what we should do. Let's take a look at the footage. Please, please." Everyone looked at the Mega-Tron. We saw The Rock talking about John with the peek-a-boo stuff and the Stevie wonder seeing him in a basement. The camera's went back to John while the people gave it a mixed reaction. John gave the crowd a confused look, "You know, I was actually excited about seeing him last Monday, but seeing that back he was-he was pretty much makin' fun of me-" He looked at the crowd in disbelief. I giggled and looked at John Sr.

"No duh." I whispered over to him.

John Sr. chuckled, "I may have raised a sweetheart, but he was never really the brightest he could be."

I giggled as John looked down at us with a rose eyebrow. I giggled at the look he was giving me. He continued, "I'm thinkin' I'm thinkin' I should probably say somethin' about that right?" The crowd cheered, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Guys, if I go there, If I call somebody out, theres only one way- theres only one way I know how to do it-" He made a face at the crowd. No, he isn't going to. I smiled at him and rose an eyebrow waiting for him to continue, "I-I haven't done it in a long time-" He looked at the crowd then looked at the camera, 'but I still do have a degree in Thuganomic's." I giggled loudly at the face he gave to the camera, he looked at me with a smile, "You know what? You know what? I think we gotta do this here tonight-" He said as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction, "I think we have to answer The Rock, I think we have to send a message, because if I dont-" I paused, "I wont be focused on WrestleMania, I wont be focused on The Miz. If I don't end this tonight then all I will hear about is Rocky." He paused as the crowd chanted 'Rocky.' "So I'm going to do this once-"

I giggled and slightly yelled loud enough for John to hear "Awe come on." I screamed for John to hear. He looked down at me and smiled.

"This is a one time deal, for ya'll here tonight-" There was a pause, "I should probably make sure I still got it-" He coughed, "hold on a second-" Pause, "Yo, yo, yo-" He sung. I laughed loudly along with John Sr. "Nah, that's not it-" He coughed once more, "Yo-" He said seriously. I rose an eyebrow waiting to see what he would say, "Alright I got my Fresno state of mind. I'm ready to do this-" I gave him a face and continued to listen. He pulled his dog tags out, "Let me get my chain out for a second-" Wow, everything about his character changed, from the 'Super Cena' guy to the gangster talking rapping guy. I giggled, he gets into the Rock's position where The Rock would say 'Finally!' "Finally the Rock came back and everyone was gettin' with it; 'till he said I was talking trash, but he'd never be specific. It's because I wasn't talking trash Rock, I was talkin' truth; You left us high and dry to play a fairy with a tooth?" I sighed slightly as John looked down at me, I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, "And then you walk into this ring and tell the people that I'm lame man? He wore lipstick in Get Shorty and wore a skirt in The Game Plan. This Fruity Pebble that you dealin' with? I'm not your average jabroni; I'm like a big purple pinwheel, so go ahead and blow me." He pulled out a pinwheel and blew on it. He held it up and smiled widely I bursted laughing with John Sr. John looked over at me and smiled at my uncontrollable laughter, he winked at me as the camera's went to the crowd, I giggled as he did that.

John Sr. leaned over, "I think he's trying to tell you somethin'"

I laughed, "Naah, not at all." I said sarcastically

"And your electrifying, yes-" He continued, "but hang with me, that's just absurd; see now you have to tell your family that you were schooled by Barney's turd-" I laughed again, he laughed to, "That's your material, you can have your joke back. Just don't go racing to Witch Mountain Rock, because your mountain is Brokeback-" I laughed and clapped my hands, "The Rock's new movie is nothing like Walkin' Tall; he spends the movie in a bowling alley polishing my balls-" I put my hand over my mouth that had dropped and laughed. I can't believe he just said that, "The People's Champ? He's never with the people, Rock your words are see-thru, You imitate me every time you leave, for seven years we couldn't see you. And is it Rock, or is it Dwayne? Pick a side, come on, pick a side son. If I was you, I'd stick with Rock, 'cause Dwayne ain't got a Johnson-" I laughed even louder, okay, I loved him rapping back when, it's still funny as shit, "And you'll see me at WM, I'll make sure not to miss it, You ain't going to whip my candy ass, I'll make sure you kiss it. You're the WrestleMania host Rock, that's your role, know it. You tell these people that you love 'em, I'm here every week to show it-" He got serious after that. I sighed and smiled at him, "That's called a first round Knockout, now you know I'm not playin'. Run your mouth all you want dude, doesn't matter what you're sayin'." He put the microphone down, and walked out of the ring.

He walked over to his dad and hugged him. I smiled as his dad hugged him back. John pulled away from his dad and looked over at me; I looked over at the camera man who was recording this. John looked over at the camera man who turned around. He looked at me with a smile, "Good?"

I giggled, "Very."

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss, he hugged me, "Did I do good?" He whispered into my ear, I knew that RAW went on commercial because the crowd was starting to go to the bathroom.

"Very, good." I whispered to him, "Why did you make the camera man look away."

"Because I don't think Dwayne knows about us-" He pulled back showing me a wide smile, "and I want to give him a big surprise."

I giggled and kissed him again, "Oh, well aren't you just so nice."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again, we stayed like that.

"John!" I heard a stage crew call out, "You have to get backstage!"

John groaned, "I wish I didn't."

I giggled, "Just stand here throughout the whole show like this?"

"Ya." He said plainly. He pulled away and kissed my cheek, as he pulled away. He kissed me once more, "I'll get you after my match."

"Is that the end of the show?"

"Yep." He said with a smile, he kissed me again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

John looked at his dad and hugged him again, "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, son."

John pulled away from his dad and grabbed my hand he gave it a squeeze and smiled at me, "I love you so much."

I blushed, "I love you too."

He kissed me and squeezed my hand again, "I'll see you after my match." He whispered in my ear after kissing me. I nodded, he gave my hand one last squeeze and walked away.

"Wow-" I looked over at John Sr. "that was different." He said with a smile.

I shrugged, "He's been like that recently. He had been so down for a while, then got extremely sweet and nice." I sighed happily, "But I like it."

...

I sat there by John Sr. the whole night, it was the end of the show and John was standing in the middle of the ring, he had a mic in his hand. I knew RAW was off the air but John always gives these little thank you come again speeches before the crowd leaves.

"Hey, thanks for comin' out tonight. You've seen me win and lose a championship tonight, and I'm fortunate enough to have my girl sittin' right there in front row." I blushed, and put my head down when people looked for his 'girl.' "Have a great rest of the day, and don't hesitate to come back again." He said and walked out of the ring as the crowd cheered. He walked over to me and smiled, "Hey babe." He kissed me on the lips.

"Hi." I said softly.

"You look adorable when you blush." He said mocking me.

"Fuck you." I said hitting his arm playfully.

John chuckled and looked at his dad. John engulfed John Sr. in a hug, "See you at the next reunion. Which is?" John asked pulling away from his dad.

"Right after WrestleMania, or at least a couple days." John Sr. winked at John.

I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion, and looked between the two, "Okay. Silent talking is makin' me feel awkward."

Both of them chuckled, John gave his dad another hug and they said their goodbyes. John walked over to me and slipped his arms under mine, he wrapped his arms around my whole body and hugged me tightly, "John, I'm comin' back there." I said with a chuckle as he kissed my shoulder.

"I know-" He chuckled, "in fact you're comin' with me." He said lifting me up, I squealed as he lifted me over the railing and onto the mat on the other side.

I giggled as we pulled away. I looked at John Sr. whom was watching us with pride. I walked over to him and hugged him, "Love you John." I said hugging him tighter.

John Sr. chuckled, "Trish call me dad. You've been family for a long ass time."

I giggled, "Love you daddy!" I said giggling.

"Love you to hun." He said.

I giggled and kissed his cheek when I pulled away, "Damn it. Lipstick-" I wiped it off with my thumb, "got it." I gave him a thumbs up.

John chuckled, "Bye pops!" He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked away. He reached over and grabbed my other hand with the arm that wasn't wrapped tightly around my waist.

I giggled and leaned my head against his shoulder. We got backstage and I got to my phone.

I had an email.

From Dwayne.

I sighed and looked at it.

_Trish, did you watch Raw? Cena was talkin' some trash. That's alright, I can take him. Hey, are you going to be at WrestleMania? Because I would love to see you, then. Email back._

_-Dwayne _

I giggled and looked at John who was about to take a shower, because he had already had his pants off revealing his boxers underneath, "What?" He asked.

I looked at him and handed him my phone, he grabbed it and read it. He laughed loudly and handed me my phone back, "What a clueless idiot." John said slipping his armbands off.

"Taking a shower?" I asked with a rose eyebrow.

"Yep, wanna join?" He winked at me.

I giggled, "You want me to?"

He chuckled and walked over to me, "Of course I do." He whispered and kissed me, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

I giggled, "Obviously." I said kissing him again. I slipped my heels off as John kissed me but this time more hungrily, John grabbed the top of my pants and slipped them off I kicked them to the side. I put my hands on John's stomach. Damn did that boy have some abs!

I pulled away despite John's groan of protest. He pulled me closer to him, I felt his groin harden on my lower abdomen. I giggled and gave him a sweet kiss. I pulled away and grabbed onto both of his hands, "C'mon." I said seductively as I pulled him toward the shower. I was standing face to face with him, but I was back up into the showers.

John chuckled, "God, I love you."

"Mmm, and I'm guessing Richard does to." I said with a smirk.

"_Very_ much so." He said as we walked into the showers.

...TBC...

**Author's Note:**

_Hmmm. Showers tend to get hot and steamy! Haha. _

_So, for those of you waiting for The Rock's return back to my story it wont happen for a couple more chapters. Not until WrestleMania I believe. So, wait patiently my Rocky fans!_

_Okay, so I have an question that requires your opinion. You've read the first chapter and how cute Dwayne and Trish were together._

_So my question is._

_Who do you think, makes the better couple._

_Trish and John? If you answered yes to them write - __**Jorish**_

_Or _

_Trish and Dwayne Johnson (The Rock)? If you think them write - __**Dwrish**__ (stupid name, but its the first thing that sound... decent) _

_Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

_Okay, so most of this chapter will be flashback. So... ya! Most of it will be cute though. You will get more of the Dwayne and Trish relationship._

Trish Stratus P.O.V

I laid in John's arms as he slept, we always end up like this; him asleep, me awake. I sighed, and got up to go downstairs for a bit. We had gotten home about 6 hours ago, I still haven't fallen asleep, even after John had, after we had sex of course.

I got up slowly trying to maneuver my way out of John's grasp. I finally got out of his grasp which was extremely hard, I never thought about it but whenever we are sleeping he seems to hold me tightly, and I mean tight. Like I am going to run away at any given moment.

I sighed and placed a kiss on his forehead. I got up and put on a pair of panties and his shirt which covered all of me counting he was much larger than me. I walked downstairs startling are dogs when I walked past them. Their ears perked up not seeing me in the shadows. The bulldog (Felix) John thought it would be funny to name him Felix after his middle name.

Felix growled lowly and barked. My eyes got wide, "Shhh. Felix-" I whispered over to him, I walked up to him and petted him affectionately on the head, "It's mommy, calm down." Felix whimpered when I pulled away knowing it was me, and licked my hand. I looked at me and John's door leading to our room. I didn't hear anything come from the room, nor did I see the door crack at all. I sighed with relief, and thanked god for John's deep sleeping.

I pet our Shi-Tzu Ann on the head before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. I sighed and sat on the counter, I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my phone. I looked at the email Dwayne had sent me. I wasn't about to email him. Not after everything.

I sighed and ran my hand through my brown wavy hair. I hopped off the counter and walked out on the balcony, the thing with our house was that it was on a hill, and if we went into the kitchen we could go straight to our front lawn if we wanted to, but if we wanted to go to our pool we had to go down another level. So our balcony looked over our pool and the woods behind it. I sighed as the cold wind picked my hair off of my shoulders and blew my hair in every direction. I felt little goose bumps surround my body, I shivered at the cold breeze. I sat there in deep thought a thousand different questions running through my head.

Mainly, that why would Dwayne randomly email me? After all these year? 7, almost 8 years to be exact, of leaving the WWE.

The flashback of him telling me he was leaving the WWE ran through my head.

**-Flashback-**

_I smiled as I walked around the locker room. Women's Championship slung around my shoulder, my golden blonde hair sweeping against my back and shoulders. _

_I smiled at my fellow co-workers. I looked at Amy who was sitting on the metal crate next to the wall, she smiled at me as well, "Hey, girl." I said hopping onto the crate next to her._

_"Hey, Trishi!" She said nudging my arm, "How have you been?"_

_I giggled and patted my Women's championship proudly as it hung around my shoulder, "Been good. How are you and Matt?"_

_"Great, even since his knee surgery. He's just been havin' trouble getting up and down his stairs." She giggled, "But we are doing good. Anyone special in your life?"_

_I sighed sadly, "Nope, not since me and Jeff broke up, and even that's not considered a 'real' relationship."_

_"Ouch, that sucks." She said sighing, "What about sex?"_

_"Oh, that's not an issue. I'm hot, and you know Chris is my sex buddy."_

_Amy laughed out loud, she laughed really hard it made her head roll back, "Sex buddy?"_

_"Ya, kind of like, friends with benefits. When we are feeling in the mood we go to each other, but if we find a relationship, we stop. Simple as that." I said with a shrug._

_She giggled and was about to say something until she was cut off, "Trish Stratus!" I heard a familiar voice boom with pride. _

_I looked back at the man that had said that, "Dwayne Johnson!" I said back, I hadn't talked to him in over 2 months. I have always had a small crush on him, I would always try hinting toward it but he would brush it off of his shoulders, especially when he had a daughter. He was well divorced after that, only married for about a year, when he was married I backed off I would never flirt with a married man. I smiled at him, "What brings you to these parts?"_

_He chuckled, "You mean the hallway? Hmm, nothing just walking casually-" I giggled with him. I had always loved his big smile, that showed a lot of kindness in it. He looked at me, then his face actually became sympathetic, "Actually, I um, need to talk to you-" He looked at Amy, "Alone, if that's fine."_

_Amy put her hands up, "Talk all you want." She hopped off the metal crate, and looked at me, "See you later Trish." She said, she gave me a hug and walked away._

_I looked at Dwayne with a sweet smile, "What do you want to talk to me about?"_

_He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Um, about-" He paused and looked at me with a sympathetic look that made me a little scared, "you have come so far in your career." He said off subject._

_I blushed, "Thank you." I said with a smirk, "Learned from the best."_

_He sighed once again, "Um, Trish, I have always cared about you, and um-" He left my gaze and looked at his feet, "I'm leaving."_

_My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Leaving? Wh- leaving what?" _

_"This place, WWE, my wrestling career-" He sighed once more, "you."_

_"What? You're leaving? Why?" I hopped off the crate, placing my belt on the crate in doing so, and looked at him with my arms crossed. Feeling a ping of sadness and anger toward Dwayne at this point._

_"I found my real passion. Acting, it was something I was born to do, and I am going to go and do a show." He said with some pride mixed in with sadness._

_"Your real passion? Dwayne you belong in the WWE have you seen your smile when you hear the crowd. If you leave that adrenaline is gone." _

_"I understand that Trish and I'm willing to give that up." _

_My jaw dropped, "You're leaving, the WWE? For acting?"_

_"Yes, I believe that is what I said. I am not just leaving WWE, Trish, whatever we had before has to stop. You have come so far in your career that I wouldn't want you to quit this for me. I'm leaving not only the WWE, but the people as well, that includes you, Trish."_

_I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, "So have I always just been a 'person' Dwayne? Was I just a person when we kissed? Was I just a person when we went on that date? Was I just a person when we had sex?"_

_Dwayne sighed, "Trish, you wouldn't understand-"_

_I cut him off, "Understand what? That the feelings we have are nothing to you? That me caring about you, is nothing?"_

_Dwayne's head shot forward and he looked me dead in the eyes, "Is that what you think? Because that far from the truth, Trish."_

_"Then why?"_

_"Because you deserve better, everything I do in my career comes first. That also includes you, Trish. You deserve someone that will put you first with anything. I'm not going to be able to give that to you."_

_I felt my stomach tighten, like I wanted to puke. Which I did. Granted me and Dwayne never made us 'official' but people always called us a couple, including his parents, including my parents. We have been on a lot of dates, we held hands, kissed, hell we even had sex. Dwyane was prepared to throw everything away just for some stupid role in a show. _

_"Fuck you." I spat at him, "After everything that has happened between us, you are able to just throw that away for some stupid fuckin' role! That right there shows your true colors Dwayne Johnson." _

_"Trish-" He said reaching for me._

_I smacked his hand away, "Fuck off, Dwayne. You can go to hell! I hate you!" I spat at him. _

_"You don't mean that." He said taking a small step toward me, making butterflies form in my stomach, "You might want to mean it, but you cant. As much as you want to, you can't. And neither can I." _

_Tears spilled out of my eyes, and I started to cry. Dwayne wrapped me in a tight hug, "Why do you have to go?" I mumbled onto his dark grey V neck shirt. _

_"Because it's something I have to do, Trish." He put his chin on top of my head, he started to hum a song, causing me to cry more, he pulled away and put his finger under my chin, "You'll find someone, Patricia. A guy that will always put you first, a man that will treat you like a princess, like a queen. Something you deserve to be treated like." He whispered he wiped a tear with his thumb away as it escaped my eye, "Goodbye." He said, and he walked away. Just like that. He just walked away. I turned around to say something, but couldn't choke anything out, he didn't take one look back. _

**-End of Flashback-**

I felt tears fill my eyes as I thought of the horrible memory, I remember waking up constantly crying. I even remember crying one night when I was asleep with Chris in the bed, he of course being the friend he is comforted me.

Everyone backstage knew that I was heartbroken and going through some sort of depression.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, I smiled a small smile and relaxed under his touch knowing it was John. He kissed my temple, "What are you doing out here, Trisha?" He asked in a tired tone, as he rocked us back and forth. I felt instantly warm due to his body heat.

"Thinking." I said as I starred up at the blue sky that was filled with stars, "The sky is beautiful." I said with another small smile.

John chuckled, "Not nearly as beautiful as you are." He said softly and kissed my temple.

I sighed happily as John continued to hold me. He turned me around meeting his eyes, "Oh, Trisha, why do you look depressed?" I smiled a little, he was the only one that ever called me Trisha, in fact he started it. I thought it was cute.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Thinking, sometime when you think, the stuff you think about makes you sad."

John tilted his head to the side, and sighed, "Remember when we first met?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yes, and you were so tongue tied."

"Well, I had just met the future love of my life that day." He said with a chuckle.

I giggled and kissed him, "You were so cute that day, stuttering, and not knowing what to say. Not even remembering your own name."

He chuckled, "I was in shock at how beautiful you were. I mean I had been told by a lot of the guys you were sexy, but when I saw you you screamed beautiful not sexy, beautiful." He kissed me once again.

I giggled, and remembered that day when I first met him.

**-Flashback-**

_I was sitting with the covers around me, it had been 6 month's after Dwayne left, I had seen the show. So not worth it. _

_I sighed and buried my face into the pillow. I heard the door creak open, I saw one of my close friends, the leggy blonde herself Stacy Keibler._

_She smiled weakly at me and closed the door behind her, "Hey, Trishi." She said softly._

_I sighed, "Hey, Stace."_

_She stood there for a minute then put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, "What, not going to get up and give me a hug? You're going to sit there, and be drepressed for the rest of your life. Aren't you the one that said that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger and a better person?"_

_I sighed, "Yes."_

_"Aren't you the one that said you believe in destiny and that things happen for a reason?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Aren't you the one that-"_

_I cut her off, "Okay, okay, I'm the one that said this, I'm the that did that. I get it, what's your point?"_

_Stacy sighed and picked my legs up, she sat down and placed my legs on her legs, "Get up, get some good clothes on. I have somebody I want you to meet."_

_I groaned, "I don't want to meet anybody."_

_"Believe me, you'll want to meet him." She said with a wide smile, "Randy introduced me to him, and I automatically thought, Oh my god, he's perfect for Trish." _

_I sighed, "Okay. Tell me about him." _

_Stacy smiled like she had won, "Okay, so he's about 6'2. brownish blonde hair, has really bright blue eyes, he has a wonderful personality, and he has dimples when he smiles."_

_"Just because he has dimples, doesn't mean I will automatically be attracked to him."_

_"Oh, you will, believe me." She said with a wide smile._

_I giggled and got up, "Okay, okay. I'll get up." I got up, with a groan as a headache started to come on._

_Stacy jumped up and ran toward me, she threw a shirt and pants at my face, "Get dressed, do make up, and I'll get the man of your dreams."_

_I rolled my eyes, and took the shirt I had off slipping the one Stacy gave me. I sighed knowing Stacy was somewhat right, but I missed Dwayne deeply, not once has he called or emailed, hell hasn't even texted it's like I was erased from his brain. Although I knew if I were to call he would answer, but I wasn't about to look pathetic. I slipped on the pants Stacy had given me. She had given me a white flowing tank top and jean shorts. _

_I sighed and put some make up on, I wasn't about to look like I was actually trying, because I wasn't. I let my hair out of the bun I had it in letting it fall onto my shoulders and mid back in light little curls. _

_I sat down waiting for Stacy. There was a knock on the door, I stood up, "Come in." _

_Stacy came in with Randy at first, they were a couple but everyone knew they weren't going to last long, they acted like bestfriends rather than lovers. He was to much of a brotherly figure for her to actually be in love with him. _

_Stacy looked at me with a slight smile, then sighed, "Okay, I'll bring him in, but some pointers he just got out of a rough break up and well he might just might be a little bit down."_

_"So I'm the rebound?"_

_"No, no, no. You aren't, you'll be each others rebounds!" She said with some excitement I looked at Randy who was shaking his head at Stacy. _

_I sighed, "Okay, bring him in." _

_Stacy squealed with excitment, and ran out. Randy looked at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry. She's-"_

_"Randal, I've known her longer than you. I know." _

_Randy chuckled, "That's the Trish I know."_

_I sighed, Stacy came in dragging another man by the wrist. The man had his head down, with a backwards white snap back on, a Boston Red Sox jersey that looked like a muscle shirt, shorts, and Rebox shoes. The first thing I noticed before his choice in clothing, was how large he was. You could see how large his arm muscles were and the veins popping out was just icing on the cake, but the fact that I haven't even seen his face yet, was a minus, I didn't even know what he looked like. _

_"John-" Stacy said hitting his arm lightly, "Stop being stupid and look up."_

_John groaned, and looked up looking at Stacy. She smiled as he glared at her. I giggled as Stacy kept looking at John with a wide smile plastered on her face. _

_John obviously heard my giggle and turned his head, his... very beautiful blue eyes meeting my hazel eyes. John's eyes got slightly wider, seeing me. He started blinking rapidly like it was a dream and he wanted to see if it was real. _

_Stacy nudged John lightly, "Um-" He uttered, I giggled as he tried to utter some words, his mouth moved like he was trying to talk but couldn't find his voice, "Hi." He breathed out._

_I giggled and stuck out my hand, "Hi, I'm Trish Stratus." _

_He took my hand, and kept starring at me in amazment like I wasn't real, he opened his mouth, "I-I'm I- uh-"_

_"John." Stacy said with amusment._

_"What?" John said leaning toward Stacy, but keeping his eyes on mine._

_"Your name. Is John Cena."_

_"Um-" John still had my hand in his, "Ya, what she said." He said._

_I giggled and shook his hand, "Well, John Cena-" He formed a small smile, "how do you know Randy?"_

_"Um-" He said, I giggled lightly causing him to put his head down before he blushed._

_"Well-" Randy started, "We started in OVW around the same time, and after that we became like brothers." _

_"Um, W-what he, um, what he said." John muttered out. _

_I giggled, and leaned in. I kissed his cheek softly, when I pulled back he had a smile on his face. I giggled lightly, "Hey, how about we-" I pointed to everyone in the room, "Go out and have some fun, like party?"_

_Stacy clapped her hands, "Yes!" She went over to Randy and grabbed his hand pulling him out with her._

_John rose an eyebrow, and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him along with me._

**-End of Flashback-**

John chuckled and he hugged me tightly, "Don't judge." He said kissing my temple.

"The first time you told me you loved me, was when I agreed to let you take me out the first time."

"Well, I was in love with you. I knew it the second I kissed you."

I giggled, "You said it in the middle of having sex."

John chuckled, "I said it after I kissed you, I just held it off. Richard was speakin' for himself, I was speakin' for myself."

I giggled as I wrapped my arms now around his waist holding him tighter as he wrapped his arms firm around my upper torso.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head.

**-Flashback-**

_I was walking around about ready for my match against Christy Hemme. It was all a storyline, in reality me and Christy were really great friends. _

_I saw the two red heads, Christy and Amy sitting on a metal crate talking about our match later that night, I walked up to them, "Hey girls." I said with a smile._

_"Hey, you-" Christy said with a giant smile, she had always been a sweetheart, always wore a smile on her face. _

_"Hey." I smiled at them, "Ready to get your ass kicked?" I asked with a wide smirk._

_She giggled, "Ready to lose your championship?"_

_"Oh? Is that so?" _

_"Very, so-" She said with a smirk, she opened her mouth to say something again._

_"Christy you're on!"_

_"Well-" Christy looked at Amy, then back at me, "See you out there-" She looked back at Amy, "C'mon let's go." _

_"Bye!" I said as they disappeared. I giggled and turned around running into someones chest. I gasped, then looked up meeting bright blue eyes, "Oh, John it's you. Jesus you scared me." _

_"Sorry-" He said with a smile, "um, hey Trish can I ask you a question?"_

_"Ya, sure anything." I felt some ping of concern, "Is something wrong?" _

_"No, no. Um, just I would like to um-" He was about to continue until a stage crew called for me._

_"Trish! Your turn." _

_I looked back and nodded at him, then back at John, "Listen, I got to go, um, come by my locker room and I'll be there. Okay?"_

_John nodded, I turned around and started to walk away. John grabbed my arm and pulled me back, he smiled at me, "Good luck. Don't get hurt."_

_I giggled, "Duly noted."_

_He leaned in and kissed my cheek, then walked away. I touched my cheek and smiled to myself as I walked to the gorilla position._

_..._

_I smiled as I still had my championship on my shoulder. Christy was a good wrestler but she was still just a beginner. _

_"Trish-" I turned around and saw John, he hopped off the metal crate he was sitting on. How did I not notice him? _

_"Hey." I said walked over to him_

_"Good job-" He said pointing to my championship, I smiled at him, "so. What I wanted to ask you was. After my match, do you want to um, go out? For a little bit?"_

_I rose an eyebrow. John would occasionally ask me if I wanted to go on a date, but that was when we were around friends and it would be a joke, but right now he looked completely serious. He really wanted to go out with me. I smiled at him, "I would love to John."_

_He smiled widely, "Cool, cool. Um, well, I'll see you. After my match." _

_I giggled, I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Good luck." I said softly as I pulled away._

_"Thanks." He smiled at me brightly and walked away._

_..._

_Me and John laughed as he walked me to the front door, of my friends house. She was out of town for the weekend and I was staying here while she was gone. _

_The date itself was fun, and just full of laughs. It was always like that except it had never really been with just us two, it was always with friends mainly Randy and Stacy, but there was also Stephanie and Paul sometimes. _

_I giggled and leaned up against the front door, John stood in front of me and smiled. I giggled, "Well I had fun." _

_John smiled, "Ya, I did to." _

_I opened my mouth to reply but thunder sounded through the sky, "It sounds like we are 'bout to be rained on. Maybe I should go inside." _

_John nodded, "Ya."_

_I smiled at him, leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you for the wonderful evening, John." I said softly, walking into my door and closing it slowly._

_I heard rain pour down, and hoped John had gotten back to his car. I sighed and walked over to the living room which had a small fireplace in it. I lit the fireplace up and walked laid down on the couch that was placed in front of the warm fireplace._

_..._

_I opened my eyes not realizing that I had fallen asleep. I looked at my clock and saw it had been 30 minutes since me and John's date. I got up and stretched. I walked over to the stairs, I made it up at least 5 steps, then I heard loud bangs on my door. I looked at my watch once more, realizing how late it was. I sighed and walked over to the door. I opened it up._

_I gasped seeing John standing there with his shirt soaked, clinging to his body. His then longer hair flattened out by the pouring rain, "John-" I started, "Holy shit, it's pouring what are you doing?" I asked pulling him inside, and closing the door._

_He gave me a stern look, "Somethin' I should have done a long time ago." He said, I opened my mouth to reply, but he cupped my face and smacked his lips to mine. My eyes widened in response, but soon fluttered shut. His lips were something foreign, I had never been kissed like this before. So much passion put into one. _

_His tongue stroked my bottom lip asking for permission, I opened my mouth in response and aloud him entrance. He wrapped his arms firm around my waist bringing me closer to him, pressing our bodies together to where there was no space. I lifted my arms up and ran my hands through his hair, then resting them around his neck. He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he did. I felt his hardened groin on my inner thigh._

_He walked us over to the couch and set me on it slowly with him on top of me. I grabbed his soaking wet shirt and pulled it over his head, I placed my hands on his abdomen. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He pulled away slowly, and looked into my eyes. His eyes were darkened and full of lust, and love._

_He leaned in and kissed my softly once more, then pulled away, "I love you." He whispered._

_I wasn't for sure what to say, I didn't know, honestly. I opened my mouth to reply._

_John put his finger over my lips and smiled sweetly, "Don't say anything, I don't want any lies comin' from you. Don't say it unless you feel it." He whispered and kissed me once more._

_..._

_I woke up, completely naked and in John's arms. We had actually made it to the guest bed, it was somewhat of a blur making it from the couch up the stairs and to the bed. It was a blur because I didn't think John would make it. _

_I sighed and turned around in John's embrace looking at his sleeping face, I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips._

_He groaned, then his eyes opened slowly revealing much brighter baby blue eyes, I smiled noticing the difference, "Good morning." He whispered softly._

_I giggled as his arms were still wrapped around my waist, "Morning." _

_"You're so beautiful in the morning." He whispered softly running his hand down my cheek. _

_I blushed brightly, as he continued to caress my cheek, "Thank you." I whispered, "Hey, um, you want to take a shower?" I asked trying to fight the smile that wanted to come out._

_John chuckled, "Yes." He said as he got up. I got up after him and grabbed a couple of towels._

_..._

_Me and John laughed as we walked out of the shower. My towel was wrapped around me tightly and his was wrapped around his waist._

_I walked out into my room, and giggled as John tried to tickle me, "John!" I squealed, "Stop, please." I begged as he continued to tickle me, I fell onto the bed with him on top of me, he continued to tickle me._

_"Trish! I'm-" My eyes widened. Hearing Carrie's voice, I heard a gasp, "Oh, god!" I looked up at Carrie who's eyes were wide, she turned around, "I didn't see anything. I am so sorry, I should have knocked." She started to freak out._

_I giggled and pushed John off of me lightly, "Carrie I'm sorry."_

_She turned around, looking at me I could tell she was trying her best not to look at John. Which I could understand why, he is a very attractive man, "It's not your fault, I should have knocked, but I would appreciate if you would at least leave a note that there is going to be a man in a towel in your room and to not come in-" She looked at John, and so did I. He had a rose eyebrow, "Not that you're not extremely hot-" She continued, "b-because you are, with your very hot face, and abs. And-" _

_John tried not to laugh, I could tell by the look on his face. I covered her mouth and smiled at him, "Ignore her, when's shes nervous she can't stop talking." _

_John nodded, but with a smirk on his face, that threatened to become a laugh._

_"Um-" I looked at Carrie with a rose eyebrow, she snapped out of her trance and looked at me, "Can I talk to you Trish?"_

_I giggled and nodded slowly, "Ya-" I looked at John, "I'll be right back." I said, as Carrie dragged me out of the room. She pulled me into her room, "Carrie you do realize that I only have a towel on, right?"_

_She groaned and sat on her bed, "I don't care." She said, then she formed a smile on her face, "Was that the John you have been talking about, your 'friend'?"_

_I giggled and blushed, "Ya..."_

_She hopped up and grabbed me by the shoulders, "You hit that?" She asked in shock._

_I put my hands on my hips, "Why do you act so shocked?" _

_"I'm not, it's just, you didn't before? Have you seen the man?! He's gorgeous!" She exclaimed._

_I put my hand over her mouth, "I know-" I whispered, "and I hope you know that your walls aren't sound proof."_

_She blushed, "My bad, he probably already thinks I'm weird enough."_

_I made a face, "He's seen weirder believe me."_

_She giggled, "I bet, as sexy as he is." She dosed off_

_"Okay, stop mentally having sex with him."_

_"Sorry-" I giggled, "are you and him, an item now? Because I would love to accept that into my family."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Honestly? I don't know, but he um, he told me he loved me."_

_"In mid way sex, or before? Or this morning?"_

_"Mid way."_

_She shrugged, "Maybe it was his dick talking." _

_I sighed sadly, "I hope not." I said sadly._

_"Why?" I looked up and gave her a look, her eyes widened, "Are you falling in love with him?" She whispered extcitedly._

_"I think so."_

_"Well, Trish, think this through. You thought you were in love with Dwayne and where did that get you."_

_"It got me to John. John has helped me through this whole thing, I believe in destiny and that things happen for a reason. Dwayne left, so destiny could bring me to John." _

_"You really think that?"_

_"What else could it be? Why else would God be doing this to me?"_

_She made a face, "Well, if you think you're in love. You might be, when did you start thinking about it?"_

_"This morning, when he told me I was beautiful in the morning. I deserve to wake up every morning like that, after what I've been through." _

_She nodded, "Ya." _

_I sighed, "Sorry, about this morning, but um, I'll go talk to John."_

_She nodded and I walked out, I walked into John's room. He was standing there with his jean shorts on. _

_"My shirts downstairs." He said with a little smile plastered on his face._

_I giggled, "Ya, so are mine, and my pants."_

_He chuckled, "Sorry." _

_"John-" I said, he cut me off._

_"That's never a good voice. What's up?"_

_I giggled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "What are we?"_

_"What are we?" He repeated, "What do you want us to be? I know what I want us to be, you know what I want us to be."_

_"How do I know?"_

_"I stand by what I said last night, Trish. I fell in love with you."_

_I giggled, "Well good, because I think I'm falling in love with you. You have always been there for me when I was depressed. You helped me through it, and I know you are a very sweet man, John. I believe in destiny John, I believe that destiny had Dwayne leave, so that I could meet you. When I woke up this morning and you told me I was beautiful, I knew that I was falling in love you."_

_"So, that answered my question-" He smiled at me, "Now what are we?"_

_"What question did I answer?"_

_"Shhh-" He shook his head, making me giggle, "don't ask, don't tell."_

_"Okay, what are we? Well, I think I know what you want us to be, and yes."_

_"Yes to what?"_

_"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."_

_"I never said that."_

_"But you were thinkin' it." _

_"So it's official?"_

_I giggled, "Yes." I leaned in a kissed him softly. He kissed back and lifted me up so I was his height. I giggled under his lips. He lowered me down and pulled away. I smiled up at him._

_"You are defiantly the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He said kissing me again._

_I blushed brightly, "John-" He rose an eyebrow, "this is something that I haven't said in a logn time, but I'm happy." _

_John smiled and kissed me again, "Well, I am happy you're happy." _

**-End of Flashback-**

"Ahh-" John looked down at me, "memories. Of me and you having sex for the first time, and your friend undressing me with her eyes."

I laughed and hit his arm playfully, "Do you blame her."

"You're right, I'm sexy."

I giggled, "That, and you have no room. When I first met Tradmarc, he tried to magically make me appear naked, by waving his hands and saying 'Boom, you're naked.'"

John laughed, "Ya, he's different."

"A little bit."

"You know what I can't wait for?"

"What?"

"WrestleMania. Our anniversary, our 6 year anniversary."

I smiled, "Yes, it is."

"Then after Tough Enough. We can try to have a kid." He said kissing me.

"Well, John, I've been thinkin' and why wait until after Tough Enough I'm not wrestling in WWE while I'm in Tough Enough, and plus it's a pre-taped show. It'll be over by WreslteMania."

"So you're wanting to try after WrestleMania?"

"Yes. If that's okay with you."

He smiled, "Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

"Remember. I get you all to myself tomorrow."

"How could I forget?"

I giggled and kissed him once more, "I can't wait until we can be a family."

"You have no idea, how ready I am." John said with a smile, I rose an eyebrow but John kissed me before I could reply. I giggled under his lips as he carried me back to bed.

_...TBC..._


	7. Authors Note Youtube Vids

Hey, Ya'll! I got some random links, to some of my youtube videos.

One of the ones you all will enjoy: Is the trailer for **Present Time** (Various different songs): watch?v=uwOIdwsxMX4&feature=g-upl

Then for you all Trish and John Cena fans (Song: What About Now.): watch?v=D06Q154ln_M&feature=g-upl

And now for all you John Cena fans (Look At Me Now): watch?v=UtzNW2M-Bq8&feature=g-upl

I will update this story as soon as possible! Just add - / before the watch. And you got it!

remember to put Youtube . com before you copy and paste it into your browser.

Thanks!


End file.
